Les 13 Lois de Murphy
by likyboy's
Summary: Murphy est contre moi, je le savais ! Si ce n'était pas pour rendre ce Serdaigle jaloux, JAMAIS je ne serais sortie avec ce stupide Potter... Moi, Lily Evans, décrète toute loi de l'emmerdement maximum obselète et veut une vie qui ne soit pas un soap !
1. Intro

_Petite fic - 14-15 chapitres courts illustrant chacun une des lois de Murphy ( Si vous ne connaissez pas, bon moyen de le découvrir), plus un prologue et peut-être un épilogue._

_MAJ deux fois par semaine. La fic a été écrite en deux jours. C'est très léger et peu profond.._

_So... Enjoy !_**  
**

* * *

**LES TREIZE LOIS DE MURPHY**

**Introduction**

James pencha la tête au dessus du berceau et effleura le front de son fils des doigts. Il ressemblait à un petit ange, tout endormi, peluche Patmol serrée entre ses petits poings. Mais même les plus belles choses ont une fin, et il en serait de même de l'enfance de bébé Harry.

Petit bébé deviendra grand un jour. Et il n'écoutera plus papa. Alors papa James parlait à son fils endormi, la nuit, lui racontait ses souvenirs, ses peurs et ses joies.

Papa James travaillait beaucoup, malgré lui. Il ne voyait son fils que le week-end et la nuit. Et il aurait pu passer la nuit à côté du lit où bébé Harry était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures si maman Lily ne venait pas le rappeler à l'ordre avec un sourire…

« Tu vois bébé Harry » Murmura-t-il en laissant ses doigts parcourir les quelques mèches noires du jeune enfant « Dans la vie, il faut se battre pour les choses auxquelles on tient. » La silhouette souriante de maman Lily apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte « Par exemple, pour avoir maman rien qu'à moi, j'ai dû tuer Murphy… »


	2. La philosophie selon Murphy

Comme promis, second volet... Après l'intro, le prologue et le premier chapitre viendra Mercredi après midi...

Je tenais aussi à remercier **enoa2, Audrey, Lilli-Puce, MARIE et malilite... **qui m'ont toutes laissées un petit mot gentil pour cette intro rikiki... J'ai vu que l'intervention des lois de Murphy vous captivait (heureusement puis que c'est l'idée de la fic...) Deux d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer le côté sadique-effrayant du 'j'ai tué murphy'... C'était la phrase choc de l'intro après tout... Mais rassurez vous, James ne va partir arme au poing pour défendre l'honneur de sa petite Lily en pourfendant un malotru... Je vous laisse découvrir !

_(PS : Ceci est un prologue qui se passe en 5e, pour vous montrer comment s'entendent James et Lily)_

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR et les lois proviennent des sites : **http :/ www. e-scio. net/cqfd/loi. php3 et http: /www. courtois. cc/murphy/**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**LES 13 LOIS DE MURPHY **

_**La philosophie selon Murphy**_

**"Souriez...demain, ce sera pire !"**

- Bonjour Lily

- Potter

Il était tombé sur la tête. Non, il avait été empoisonné. Ou bien, il était atteint d'une maladie mentale grave. Peut-être avait-il chuté de son balai ? Ses parents l'avaient drogué pendant les vacances. Ou il l'avait fait tout seul ? Et s'il avait été séquestré par un psychopathe ? On ne ressort pas d'une telle épreuve sans séquelles.

Lily ignorait ce qui était arrivé à Potter mais il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave, d'affreux, de catastrophique. Elle était la seule à s'en apercevoir. Vraiment, les autres avaient-ils des œillères pour ne pas s'apercevoir du trouble catatonique de Potter ? Un fou furieux, un dangereux malade, un psychopathe en herbe.

- J'adore cette coiffure, ça te fait des fossettes, là…

Il tendit sa main et lui effleura la joue, soulignant un trait naturel chez elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux grands et se recula rapidement sur le bout de sa chaise priant grand Merlin et Satanas qu'il arrête cette manie de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle !

- C'est la même depuis cinq ans

Il était ainsi depuis la rentrée en cinquième. Il se plaçait à côté d'elle, il lui disait bonjour _tous_ les matins, il essayait de multiplier les contacts physiques en la frôlant ou en lui touchant le visage, les cheveux, il faisait des compliments idiots, il souriait comme un idiot. Et le pire… le pire qui commençait à devenir vraiment très effrayant : il la fixait continuellement. Comme un tordu, un obsédé, un pervers.

Avant, il fallait bien avouer que Lily et James n'étaient pas spécialement grands amis, mais pas ennemis non plus. Elle devait avoir parlé quelques fois avec lui tout au plus. C'était un simple camarade de classe comme il y en avait des dizaines d'autres. Il n'était ni spécialement agaçant, ni spécialement attrayant. C'était juste Potter, le Gryffondor poursuiveur de son année. Ni plus, ni moins.

Jusqu'à ce mois de septembre 75. Il avait posé les yeux sur elle à la gare et maintenant, elle ne pouvait se trouver dans un périmètre de cent mètres autour de lui sans qu'il le sache et la fixe sournoisement.

- Tu es resplendissante

Une boule d'angoisse se formait dans la gorge de Lily à chaque fois qu'il la regardait avec ces yeux-là. Une mimique horrible collée au visage, un petit air faussement détendu, une voix accentuée dans le grave, … il était effrayant.

Il se pencha vers elle, comme pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, avec ce petit air charmeur et secret. Elle réprima un frisson d'horreur, se leva rapidement de la table du déjeuner et s'enfuit pour aller en cours.

Il arriva avec les autres élèves. S'assit derrière elle. Et lui brûla la nuque à force de la fixer.

Le soir du six septembre arriva. Enfin. Vendredi soir. Plus de cours donc plus de Potter qui vous fixe dans le dos… Ah divine liberté ! Lily ferma les yeux, respirant calmement l'air de la liberté. Elle se demandait combien de temps ce petit jeu allait durer. C'était insupportable. Elle avait des sueurs froides à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait. Elle sursautait à chaque fois que son nom était prononcé.

James Potter devait être quelqu'un de profondément sadique pour aimer la faire souffrir ainsi. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Aarght !

Il était assis devant elle et la fixait avec un grand sourire à faire se dresser sur la tête les cheveux d'un épouvantail. Elle souffla, posa sa main sur son cœur en attendant qu'il reprenne un rythme normal. Il voulait sa mort !

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Non, j'avais mal à la gorge

- Tu veux venir te promener avec moi ? Les reflets de la lune sur le lac sont superbes à cette saison

Le rythme cardiaque de Lily s'accéléra dangereusement ainsi que sa respiration. Elle attrapa son sac d'une main tremblante, se leva lentement, comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui saute dessus à chaque instant… et s'enfuit en courant dans son dortoir.

Définitivement timbré ce mec. Malade, schizophrène, bipolaire. Voire complètement barjot.

Elle se réfugia dans son lit et s'endormit comme une masse. Depuis le début de la semaine, le comportement de James-Potter-l'étrange-et-bizarre-malade-mental-obsédé-et-pervers lui avait communiqué tellement de stress qu'elle se sentait aussi épuisée qu'après une session d'examens. Il fallait qu'elle dorme.

Demain était un autre jour… Un jour de congé. Sans James Potter.

Lily s'était levée aux aurores. Lavée, habillée, coiffée. Elle avait déjeuné, elle avait bouclé son premier devoir de Potions de l'année et elle était allée s'asseoir à côté du lac pour profiter des derniers jours de beau temps. Il était neuf heures trente.

Elle sourit et s'allongea dans l'herbe verte, profitant du soleil qui réchauffait ses jambes nues. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un debout à côté d'elle. Merde, on était samedi matin, non ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui se levait aussi tôt un samedi. Elle ouvrit un œil quand elle entendit le bruit de genoux s'écrasant dans l'herbe à côté d'elle.

Grand mal lui en prit. Potter, James de son prénom, la regardait avec cette sorte d'admiration maladive. Elle se redressa rapidement et s'éloigna de lui. Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle punition ?

- Bonjour Lily

- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

- Mais…

- Non Potter, tu ne t'approches plus de moi, tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne t'aperçois plus que je vis ! Compris ?

Merlin, j'ai rêvé, dîtes que j'ai rêvé ! Pourquoi cet idiot rit ?

- Tu sors avec moi Lily ?

Lily déglutit difficilement. C'était encore pire que tout ce que son esprit avait pu imaginer. Il voulait… Non, il ne voulait pas vraiment – Potter n'était pas en train de – Merlin, il venait vers elle !

- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

- Sors avec moi

- Non !

Un sourire torve lui traversa le visage. Il se releva, épousseta son pantalon et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Lily se releva à son tour, se tenant le plus loin de lui qu'elle pouvait.

Puis, d'un coup, il fit un bond en avant, effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes et s'exclama d'un ton enjoué :

- Dans ce cas, je vais te faire changer d'avis… ça ne fait que commencer !

Et il s'éloigna en courant et en riant.

Elle allait le tuer.


	3. La Deuxième Loi de Murphy

_Comme promis, la suite..._

_ Mais d'abord, merci à tous pour vous reviews ! _

_Ensuite, puisque c'est une chose qui revient assez souvent : chaque titre de chapitre est une loi de Murphy qui est illustrée avec l'histoire... Certaines ont un nom, d'autres pas. Mes souces murphiques 'e-scio.(net)/cqfd/loi.(php3) et '/murphy'_

_L'histoire démarre vraiment ici, le chapitre précédent étant plutôt une sorte d'intro... On est en 7e. _

_Bonne Lecture et à samedi pour la MAJ !_**  
**

* * *

**Les 13 Lois de Murphy **

**Loi 2**

**"Tout prend plus de temps que ce que vous pensez"**

« Lily, Andrew Jonshon a le regard braqué sur toi » La jeune préfète en chef rougit et jeta un regard derrière elle, à la table des Serdaigles. Le jeune homme lui fit un petit signe de la main, auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

« Il va venir me parler ? »

« Sûrement » Heather fit un vague geste de la main, censé rassurer Lily « Je ne savais pas qu'il t'intéressait »

« Jonshon a plus d'un atout dans sa manche » Heather échangea un regard avec Lily, et les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. On faisait difficilement plus craquant qu'Andrew. Mignon, gentil, pas coureur ou profiteur, sympa et sérieux. Tout à fait le type de mec qu'il fallait à Lily.

« Reste plus qu'à attendre maintenant » Déclara Heather avec une main sur le cœur. Lily sourit encore, amusée et flattée, puis croisa le regard de James Potter au bout de la table. L'ambiance tomba à plat.

OoOoOoOoO

« Heath, ça fait trois semaines ! » se plaignit Lily en jetant de petits regards énervés vers le préfet de Serdaigle « T'es sûre que je l'intéresse ? »

La jeune fille qui accompagnait Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Je t'ai dit que j'ai entendu Rosy qui disait à Chery que Morgane avait surpris Andrew en train de parler de toi avec Dave et qu'il était vraiment intéressé »

« Alors pourquoi il vient pas ? »

« Il est peut-être timide ? » Suggéra la brune en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Il attend peut-être que tu fasses le premier pas ? »

« Hey ! C'est lui le mec, c'est lui qui devrait -»

« C'est vieux jeu ça Lil »

La jeune fille envoya un regard aussi doux qu'elle put à Jonshon, lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus entreprenante quand même ? Elle n'allait pas aller s'asseoir à côté de lui et l'embrasser de force ? Non, bien sûr, elle n'allait pas faire ça car ça reviendrait à se comporter comme Potter. Elle était une jeune fille bien – réduite à attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas, cette andouille !

Lily soupira. Elle détestait cette situation stupide !

« Tu peux toujours le forcer à agir… » Fit remarquer Heather avec un sourire énigmatique

« Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Je suppose que tu as entendu dire pourquoi il avait plaqué Mandy ? »

« Tu veux que je le rende jaloux ? »

La fourchette de Lily se stoppa à quelques centimètres de sa bouche pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. C'est vrai que Jonshon était connu dans le tout Poudlard pour sa jalousie maladive… il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un approche la fille avec qui il était… et à ce moment là, il n'était plus timide du tout…

« Au moins, je serai sûre de ce qu'il ressent pour moi » Lily jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, essayant de déterminer avec qui elle pourrait flirter.

« Reste plus qu'à choisir une proie » Heather se frotta les mains, ravie qu'il y ait enfin un peu d'action autour d'elle. « Qui méprises-tu assez pour ne pas avoir de remords de lui faire du mal mais qui soit quand même assez mignon pour sortir avec… »

« Stop » L'arrêta Lily en baissant légèrement la voix « Tu veux dire que je vais devoir sortir avec ? »

« Ben oui » Son amie haussa les épaules, comme si cela était évident. « En fait, n'importe lequel de tes ex ferait l'affaire »

« C'est pas comme si il y en avait des dizaines non plus» Heather la fixa du regard, la mettant au défi de se défiler « Si ils sont mes _ex_, c'est qu'il y a une raison, non ? » Elle récolta un sourcil froncé et un sourire machiavélique « Bon d'accord » Lily jeta un regard autour d'elle, avala sa bouchée de purée qui avait eu le temps de devenir complètement froide, but un coup d'eau en ignorant les tapements de pieds incessants de la jeune fille en face d'elle, puis arbora un air navré « Ils sont tous casés »

« Tous ? »

« Tous » Confirma-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle n'était pas trop à l'aise de jouer les sentiments des autres. Après tout, les garçons étaient aussi des êtres humains, et elle voulait se servir de l'un deux- lui mentir et l'utiliser – pour obtenir quelque chose qu'elle n'était même sûre d'avoir à la fin… Elle n'avait pas été éduquée de cette manière-là.

Soudain, le regard de son amie s'illumina, lui confiant qu'elle avait trouvé la _victime idéale_. Lily réprima un frisson. Des fois, Heather était effrayante comme fille. Digne de Serpentard.

« Lily, cite moi le nom du garçon le plus horrible à tes yeux »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, incrédule « Tu ne veux quand même pas que je sorte avec Argus Jesens ? » Heather secoua la tête, trouvant le fait même d'énoncer cette idée ridicule.

« Personne ne peut être jaloux d'Argus Je-pue »

Lily fronça les sourcils et se gratta le nez d'un air concentré. « Severus Rogue ? » Heather eut une mine dégoûtée. « Anto -»

« Lily ! Je ne te demande pas la liste des garçons les plus horribles de Poudlard, mais le nom de celui qui t'insupporte au plus au point ! »

Lily arqua un sourcil, réfléchissant. Son amie agissait comme si le nom de cette personne était évident mais… non, elle ne voyait vraiment pas… Jusqu'au moment où elle croisa un regard noisette au bout de la table. Jusqu'au moment où un poids lui tomba dans le ventre. « Non… Tu ne parles quand même pas de… de Potter ? ! »

« Il est parfait Lily ! » S'exclama son amie avec joie, faisant un grand geste de la main, main qui atterrit sur la fesse de Sirius Black qui passait derrière elle à ce moment. La jeune fille rougit et se retourna rapidement, plongeant dans son verre, tandis que Black faisait demi-tour et scrutait la table à la recherche du coupable… enfin, la coupable. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres quand il s'aperçut de la mine presque hilare de Lily. Il échangea un clin d'œil avec elle et reprit son chemin.

Lily se figea. Sirius Black venait-il de… avait-il crû qu'elle… Elle déglutit. Stupide soirée !

« Je ne peux pas sortir avec Potter ! » Elle reprit contenance comme elle put, essayant d'ignorer la gêne qu'elle avait ressentie… Black avait-il vraiment crû qu'elle lui avait mis la main aux fesses ?

« Comme tu veux » Heather haussa les épaules, ignorant le regard surpris de la rousse. « Mais prépare toi à attendre Jonshon longtemps » Elle se leva, avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Lily « Très longtemps »


	4. La Treizième Loi de Murphy

_Hey.. salut à toutes… _

_Merci pour vos reviews… __Mag__(Mais c'est qu'elle les veut tous, n'est-ce pas…), laura (héhé… Lily ou le 'je dis non mais veut oui' personnifié) , __malilite__ (et oui.. la jalousie ne les fait pas toute fuir - parfois, être sexy et serviable cacha ce vilain défaut) __Perruche Cevenole__ (Ahah ! tout à fait d'accord avec toi… ) et __Lilli-Puce__ (et elle peut même être machiavélique quand tu la connais un peu…)_

_Encore une petite précision : la fic(par simple commodité de respecter ma règle : une loi- un chapitre) tournera plus entre : comment choisir entre James et Andrew ? Plutôt que 'comment Potter m'a fait tombé dans ses filets ?' (même si on va un peu s'amuser aux dépends de Lily hein..)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**LES TREIZE LOIS DE MURPHY**

**Loi 13**

**Chaque solution apporte de nouveaux problèmes.**

« Potter… POTTER ! » Lily rentrait de sa réunion de préfets. Elle avait réfléchi – bien réfléchi. Elle pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups, même trois en fait. Elle sortait avec Potter, rendait Jonshon jaloux et gagnait un petit ami pour les mois à venir. Ou elle sortait avec Potter, le dégoûtait à jamais d'elle et il la laissait tranquille pour toujours. Ou elle sortait avec Potter, lui tenait la main pendant une semaine, se forçait à sourire, à rire, à l'embrasser une fois ou deux et prouvait à tout le monde à quel point son sens du dégoût pouvait être mis à rude épreuve. Et par la même occasion, brisait le cœur de Potter, il finissait par la haïr et elle était gagnante… Définitivement la bonne solution.

Elle arriva près des Maraudeurs qui étaient assis en rond autour d'une table couverte de parchemins griffonnés. Elle fit un sourire crispé aux trois autres alors qu'elle entraînait Potter dans un coin. Mais elle ne put retenir sa grimace quand il affirma avec conviction aux autres « Elle ne sait pas se passer de moi »

Il lui faudrait beaucoup de volonté.

« Bonjour Lily » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire idiot qu'il lui réservait. Elle sentit ce frisson d'angoisse lui parcourir l'échine, comme à chaque fois que Potter la regardait avec ces yeux-là. Même si depuis le temps elle avait compris que Potter n'était pas vraiment maladivement fou, il n'empêche qu'elle n'était pas très assurée en sa compagnie.

- Lu'

- Alors ?

- Alors

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Parler ? moi ? Euh, je crois oui

Elle tenta de sourire, mais eut la vague impression que sa tentative était veine.

- Tu sais Potter

- James

- Quoi ?

- Je m'appelle James

- Ah oui… euh James, les gens changent parfois et euh… comment dire… il arrive que leur manière de voir les choses et les gens changent aussi

- …

- Et … il arrive aussi que parfois on… on revient sur une décision qu'on avait prise il y a longtemps

- …

- Et puis zut, tu fais quelque chose samedi soir ?

Le sourire victorieux de monsieur niais de service fit abandonner à Lily tous ses remords… Il l'avait torturée pendant deux ans, sans lui laisser, jamais, une semaine de répit. Elle avait tout essayé, de la méchanceté la plus hostile à l'indifférence glaciale, rien à faire, Potter restait Potter collant et persuadé que le _oui_ sortirait un jour de sa bouche… Et voilà que c'était elle qui l'invitait… Oh, rien que pour lui faire ravaler sa mine de victorieux combattant qui remporte toujours ce qu'il veut, elle l'utiliserait pour avoir Jonshon.

« Tu m'invites à sortir ? »

Mais non, tête de turc, j'avais envie de compagnie pour mon suicide !

« Oui, Potter- James » Soupira la jeune fille, regardant fixement le sol, dans une moue horrifiée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il prit ça pour de la timidité.

« Hum… laisse moi réfléchir »

Stupide, stupide stupide crétin… tu sais bien que tu vas dire oui, t'en rêve depuis deux ans !

« Non »

Et sans plus un mot, il retourna près des trois maraudeurs, laissant Lily coi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Et il a dit non ? »

Lily venait de raconter la scène à Heather, encore sous le choc de la réponse de cette andouille de Potter. Il avait dit non, le crétin ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire, elle, maintenant ?

Comme de juste, la jeune fille éclata de rire. Lily l'observa d'un regard noir –très noir « Excuse moi Lil' » Heather fit des efforts pour reprendre son clame puis croisa le regard énervé de sa rousse d'amie et éclata à nouveau de rire, sans se contrôler. « Mais la situation » Elle respira quelques grandes bouffées d'air. « D'abord Potter qui te poursuit pendant des années et maintenant » Définitivement perdue dans sa crise de fou rire, elle ne put pas terminer la phrase.

Lily, allongée dans son lit, regardait le plafond d'un air pensif. « Et maintenant, c'est moi qui le poursuis et lui qui dit non, je sais » Heather se releva à moitié avant de s'écrouler littéralement de rire sur le plancher, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues. « Tu vas arrêter oui ? Tu te rends ridicule ! » Râla Lily avec un œil électrique posé sur son amie.

« C'est pas moi qui vient de me prendre un vent » Au prix d'un grand effort, elle se rassit sur son lit et observa son amie avant d'ajouter « Par Potter »

Lily souffla. Maintenant, il fallait trouver une nouvelle technique pour amener le joli Serdaigle dans ses griffes sans passer pour une fille qui court après les gars…

« Je te jure » Promit Lily « Que s'il va raconter ça à un seul de ses copains, je lui arrache les cheveux un par un avec une pince à épiler avant de lui tordre le cou avec des gants cloutés et de le suspendre dans le parc par les boyaux… »

« Ou bien » Remarqua Heather « Tu pourrais séduire Potter pour qu'il accepte »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Se plaignit Lily en enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller.

« Parce qu'il est le seul mec suffisamment stupide- ou en tout cas, suffisamment aveuglé par toi- de toute l'école pour ne pas se rendre compte que tu l'utilises »

« … »

« Allez Lil, ça va être marrant » Lily secoua la tête « Pense à la revanche que ce sera quand tu le plaqueras… pour ces deux dernières années à faire de ta vie un enfer… »

Avec un nouveau gémissement de frustration, la rousse releva la tête du coussin « Tu as une idée ? »

* * *

_La suite à Mercredi..._

Likyboy's


	5. La Première Loi de Murphy

Hey coucou à toutes... comme promis, la suite, mais il faudra attendre samedi pour savoir pourquoi James a dit non

Merci à _malilite, nono-chan230 _(mal assurément!)_, Perruche Cevenole _(N'est-ce pas... )_, laura _(Il est moins prévoyant que ça le 'ti Jamesie...) _et Noriane_ pour leurs reviews... et sans plus attendre

Bonne lecture**  
**

* * *

**LES TREIZE LOIS DE MURPHY**

**Loi 1  
**

**"Rien n'est aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît"**

« Salut Lupin, Black, Pettigrow, Po- _James_ »

« Bonjour Remus, Peter, Sirius, James » Heather salua d'un signe de tête les quatre Maraudeurs, souriant en les voyant grimacer quand Lily avait appelé James _James_ et non pas Potter… C'était inhabituel « Ca vous dérange si on s'assied, il n'y a plus de place »

« Vous êtes les bienvenues mesdemoiselles » Singea Sirius en pointant les deux sièges face à eux de la fourchette, envoyant par la même occasion valser un peu de gruau sur la chaise libre.

Lily grimaça et enleva l'intrus avec une serviette avant de s'asseoir face à James Potter, lui souriant autant qu'elle pouvait- ce qui n'était pas grand-chose. Celui-ci la regardait avec un grand sourire vainqueur, faisant hérisser les cheveux sur sa tête- elle ignorait si c'était de la peur ou du dégoût.

« Alors, Evans » attaqua directement Black avec ce sourire 'je les fais toutes craquer' « Tu sembles de bonne humeur aujourd'hui »

Lily se dit que son sourire devait maintenant faire très crispé car elle sentait les muscles de ses joues se tendre sous l'effort pour garder un visage neutre. « Tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'amour a certaines vertus »

« Oh-ôh… Et qui est l'heureux élu ? »

« Devine ? » Lily lança un coup d'œil à Potter qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux. D'habitude, elle lui serait tombée dessus pour lui expliquer ses quatre vérités (dont à quel point il la répugnait en faisant ça) mais là, elle se sentit soulagée… tout n'était pas perdu.

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, plongeant son regard émeraude dans les yeux noisette du garçon, puis se pencha légèrement en avant et attrapa la cruche de jus de citrouille, se sentant l'âme d'une parfaite idiote à agir ainsi.

Mais Potter déglutit difficilement, suivant des yeux chacun des mouvements qu'elle faisait avec une lenteur délibérée. Lily se pinça les lèvres et renvoya ses cheveux derrière son épaule d'un geste ample du bras puis croisa les jambes, frôlant le mollet de Potter de la pointe du pied… avant d'afficher une mine gênée, pour qu'il ait l'impression que ce ne soit pas trop délibéré.

Car bien sûr, si jamais elle y allait trop directement dans son rentre dedans, aussi imbécile ou aveugle que soit Potter, il comprendrait que quelque chose clochait. Dire que la semaine passée encore, elle lui hurlait dessus….

« Donc, Hum » Potter se racla la gorge, essayant d'échapper à son regard « tu crois qu'on peut vraiment changer d'impression sur les gens du jour au lendemain ? »

« Bien sûr » Lily mordit dans son pain, une moue très suggestive sur les lèvres. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait Heather détourner l'attention des trois autres garçons avec une conversation futile. Cette fille était très utile quand elle arrêtait de se moquer de Lily…

Le rouge commençait à monter sur les joues de monsieur je- me- pavane.

« C'est fou » Commenta Lily « Je tuerais pour des fraises et du chocolat fondu »

Une lueur passa dans le regard du garçon « Si tu veux, on met ça à dimanche »

« Dimanche ? » Demanda Lily, perdue

« Ben oui, samedi, c'est Pré- Au- Lard, je veux manquer ça sous aucun prétexte ! »

La jeune fille se rembrunit très visiblement alors qu'il se levait en attrapant son sac « Et pour ce que je t'ai demandé la dernière fois ? »

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis »

Lily ne prêta même pas attention aux rires d'Heather à côté d'elle. Arght, ce que Potter pouvait l'énerver !

oOoOoOoOoOo

« La sortie est demain et il n'a toujours pas craqué ! »

« Plan de dernière urgence » Heather lui sourit et lui tendit sa jupe.

- Echanger d'habits ?

- Tu vas mettre ma jupe – tu te souviens, je l'ai raccourcie

- Oh, oui… Et après ?

- Après, je me sacrifie pour aller avec Black en Potions et tu t'assieds avec monsieur je t'aime mais ne veux pas sortir avec toi

- …

- Lily » Pesta Heather « Tu le frôles, tu poses ta main sur sa jambe, tu lui susurres des mots à l'oreille – Et arrête de grimacer comme ça !

- Je. Dois. Séduire. Potter. J'ai toutes les raisons d'être horrifiée !

Heather se mordit les joues… et éclata de rire. Lily lui envoya un regard noir avant de lui arracher la jupe des mains et de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Potter allait regretter d'être né, foi de Lily Evans.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Salut James, ça te dérange si je m'assieds ? Ton copain Black a l'air occupé avec mon binôme »

Potter tourna la tête et sourit à Lily, lui montrant le siège d'une main. Puis,il leva les pouces en direction de Black qui répondit avec un air de dragueur assuré. Lily hésitait entre se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire (Et si ils savaient…) et être outrée par le comportement des deux mecs.

A la place, elle se pencha en avant pour attraper une fiole devant Potter, s'occupant que son bras soit à une distance pas raisonnable du tout de son torse.

« Il y en avait juste devant toi » Fit-il remarquer

Serrant les dents, elle commença à jeter pêle-mêle les ingrédients dans son chaudron, prenant sur elle pour adoucir le regard avant de le relever sur mister je casse l'ambiance. À plusieurs reprises, leurs mains se frôlèrent, le faisant hésiter. Lily prit ça pour une déstabilisation, jusqu'au moment où il demanda…

« Tu sais, on devrait établir un ordre de passage au dessus du chaudron, ça évitera de se cogner les mains »

Idiot. Elle grinça des dents, et acquiesça en soupirant. Ce type devrait porter des lunettes ! Enfin, des lunettes plus fortes. Sans se décourager, elle toussa en s'appuyant sur la table, prétendant avoir besoin d'aide pour garder l'équilibre… comme par hasard, sa main droite atterrit sur celle de Potter

Et celui-ci lui tapa sa seconde main dans le dos tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'étaler sur la table de tout son long.

Elle soupira. Encore. Un cas désespéré.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, faisant en sorte que leurs cuisses se frôlent, et recommença la technique d'attraper un ingrédient juste devant lui. Cette fois, elle eut le plaisir de le voir observer leurs jambes se touchant avec un lueur étrange dans les yeux. Elle pria pour qu'il ne foute pas tout par terre une fois de plus.

Elle attrapa un plume dont elle suçota le bout, concentrée sur sa tâche de 'je parais sexy et bien plus encore'.

« Tu devrais éviter de faire ça » Observa-t-il « On sait jamais où ont traîné les volatiles avant qu'on leur prenne les plumes. »

Ne pas s'étouffer de rage… ne pas s'étouffer de rage… ne pas- Lily leva de grands yeux sur lui et sourit avant de se pencher en avant, de déposer sa main sur le haut de la cuisse de Potter et d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille « Merci »

Mais il se recula encore

« Tes cheveux » Précisa-t-il.

Quoi ? Elle faisait tous ces efforts pour se rendre désirable et lui se plaignait parce que ses cheveux le chatouillaient… Mais elle allait vraiment le pendre par les boyaux au milieu de la cours s'il continuait !

Elle se leva « Je vais chercher une fiole pour rendre notre travail » Proposa-t-elle en s'avançant dans la rangée. En passant derrière lui, elle laissa traîner sa main jusque dans sa chute de rein avec une moue adorable. Puis elle alla près du bureau de Slughorn et se pencha légèrement en avant pour attraper la dernière fiole alors qu'il y en avait plein devant.

Lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour, elle s'aperçut avec ravissement qu'il avait suivi attentivement ses mouvements souples. Elle coinça leurs regards ensembles et se rapprocha, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre, elle fit semblant de se trébucher et atterrit directement contre son torse, entourée de ses bras puissants.

Lily s'écarta rapidement – elle devait LE troubler, pas le contraire ! – et il lui sourit avec amusement non feint…

« Tu sais, Lily, tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ça… ma réponse pour samedi ne changera pas »

Espèce de ### !

* * *

_Des idées pour le pourquoi? ... La suite, ce sera samedi! _

Likyboy's


	6. La Onzième Loi de Murphy

Merci à** Unna, Saki, tchingtchong, Perruche Cevenole, malilite, clr **(l'ordre des lois est bouleversé par rapport à mes sources pour des facilités de scénario... c'est tout),** laura**(héhé peut-être de tous les maraudeurs...),** Eldwen et Earenya** pour le chap 5

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**LES TREIZE LOIS DE MURPHY**

**Loi 11  
**

**" Il est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit à l'épreuve des imbéciles : les imbéciles se montrent toujours si ingénieux !"**

Lily resserra son manteau autour de ses épaules, observant les élèves partir vers Pré- Au- lard, main dans la main pour les couples, se souriant, joyeux à l'idée de la bonne après-midi qu'ils allaient passer. Elle soupira. Et dire… et dire qu'elle aurait pu y aller avec Andrew Jonshon et passer un merveilleux après-midi… Ou y aller avec Potter et se prouver à elle- même à quel point elle était patiente avec les enfants – oh oui, ça aurait été glorifiant pour son ego si elle était parvenue à supporter Potter un après- midi sans s'énerver…

Stupide bâtard ! A quoi ça servait de l'inviter à sortir pendant deux ans – _deux_ foutues années entières !- si c'était pour refuser le moindre pas qu'elle faisait vers lui ? Deux réponses possibles, disait l'esprit de Lily, toujours très rationnel.

Soit Potter les avait entendues discuter de leur plan et était vexé de se faire utiliser – donc, il ne profitait même pas de l'opportunité qui lui était offerte de la peloter. Mais, connaissant le jeune homme, Lily était plutôt prête à parier que s'il avait eu connaissance du plan, il serait sorti avec elle pour mieux la ridiculiser après et se venger qu'elle ait voulu l'utiliser…

La deuxième possibilité tenait bien mieux la route. Potter la haïssait. Potter l'avait toujours haïe, depuis le début, et n'avait jamais éprouvé un quelconque sentiment pour elle… Il avait juste trouvé marrant de faire de sa vie un enfer en la poursuivant, sachant parfaitement qu'elle, Lily Evans, le détestait, et que ce soi-disant amour pour elle, soudain et inattendu, lui donnerait de multiples cauchemars.

Et donc, il était logique qu'il ne veille pas sortie avec elle…

Quoiqu'elle fût toujours prête à parier que le Potter qu'elle connaissait aurait dit oui pour la ridiculiser encore plus après… Il était tellement détestable !

« Hey Lil » Heather la rejoignit dans le parc et elles se mirent en route vers le village sorcier. Du coin de l'œil, Lily vit le groupe des Serdaigles les dépasser et dépérit en voyant le sourire charmeur de Jonshon …

« Lily, wouhou! » Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos. Elle se retourna lentement pour voir Potter arriver en courant, une jonquille en main. Arrivé près d'elles, il la lui tendit avec un sourire je-les-fais–toutes–craquer. « Encore un peu et je croyais que tu m'avais oublié ! »

Lily était complètement figée. Le regard braqué droit sur la fleur, les yeux lui sortant presque de la tête. C'est Heather qui prit la direction de la conversation.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit 'non' ?

- Ben oui, j'ai dit non !

- Mais tu es là

- Elle m'a demandé si je voyais quelqu'un samedi, j'ai dit non

- …

- Sous-entendu : oui, je veux bien y aller avec toi puisque non, je ne suis avec personne d'autre

- …

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te frapper » Lily sortit finalement de son coma et releva des yeux furieux sur lui… petit crétin ! Il avait parfaitement vu toutes ses manigances pour le faire craquer et il avait dit oui ! Enfin, il avait dit non – mais un non qui signifiait oui ! « C'est encore pire que je le craignais » Finit-elle par articuler difficilement, d'une voix blanche… l'après midi allait être très très long…

« Alors, tu prends la fleur ou je la jette ? »

Elle cligna des yeux. Mais dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Elle le regarda, lui et son sourire tellement stupidement victorieux et joyeux et son air impatient. Et la seule chose qui lui tournait en tête était 'ne le frappe pas'. Elle n'allait pas y arriver. C'était impossible. Elle était juste incapable de supporter Potter une après-midi entière, aussi sexy soit Andrew Jonshon…

Tiens, en parlant du Serdaigle, elle l'aperçut qui fixait la scène un peu plus loin… _Allez Lil, courage_ Se murmura-t-elle à elle-même en envoyant une tentative de sourire à Potter et en prenant la superbe jonquille. Maintenant, elle devait le complimenter, non ? Bien, ça allait être une vraiment très longue après-midi…

- Merci Potter

- James

- Je trouve que Potter sonne mieux dans ma bouche

- Je trouve aussi » approuva-t-il « James, c'est un peu surjoué entre toi et moi, non ?

Lily fut surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte qu'elle continue à l'appeler Potter mais elle l'avait toujours appelé ainsi depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était trop étrange de changer pour James maintenant. Et puis, '_James_' dans la bouche de Lily, ce sera comme '_je t'aime mon amour'_ dans la bouche de Voldemrot, non ?

« Donc, Potter » Elle baissa le regard sur la fleur. « C'est vraiment très… heu, approprié »

Il la regarda bizarrement un instant- sans doute était-ce dû à ce pitoyable essai d'être gentille. « Approprié ? Je t'ai connue plus loquace » Il sourit « Si t'aimes pas les jonquilles, tu ne m'offenseras pas en t'en débarrassant… même si ce n'est pas très _approprié_ »

Elle déglutit, décontenancé par la sympathie toute simple dont il faisait preuve… Arght et où était passé Potter- pervers- de- service ? « Non, non » S'entendit-elle répondre d'une voix nouée « C'est juste … hum, je ne m'y attendais pas- mais les jonquilles, c'est bien, merci »

Elle plaça la fleur dans sa poche, laissant ressortir les pétales jaunes tout juste assortis à la couleur de ses gants. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis enleva l'idée stupide de sa tête que c'était peut-être intentionnel de la part de Potter…

« Alors, on y va ? » Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers le chemin, lui tendant la main. Main qu'elle regarda avec une peur croissante… Tenir la main de Potter – elle allait faire _ça_, vraiment ?

Elle échangea un regard nerveux avec Heather qui était toujours juste à côté du presque couple et celle-ci lui fit signe d'y aller. « Mais heu… » Lily était j0uste incapable de ne pas repousser l'échéance « C'est-à-dire, je croyais- tu vois, je pensais que tu avais dit non, alors je comptais y aller avec Heather et » Son amie la prévint du regard, l'interdisant de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire… Mais Lily vit avec soulagement Potter arrêter de tendre la main et continua « Je ne veux pas la laisser ici toute seule, au dernier moment, comme ça »

« Ne t'en fait pas » coupa directement Potter, sans laisser le temps à la rouge et or de se défendre car non, ça ne dérangeait pas Heather de rester seule ! « Hey, SIRIUS ! »

Le brun se retourna et sourit aux deux filles « Tu pourrais accompagner Heath à Pré-Au-Lard ? Elle est toute seule… »

« Avec joie » Le maraudeur s'avança et prit son amie par le bras, l'entraînant délicatement vers le village « mon second métier est consolateur de jeunes filles esseulées »

Lily l'entendit tout juste se défendre « Je ne suis pas esseulée ! » avant qu'elle et Black ne disparaissent dans la foule. Elle grimaça. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que Potter et elle. Et un après-midi à combler.

« Allez viens Evans » Lily sursauta et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme à ses côtés qui commença à avancer. « Et maintenant, dis moi ce que tu avais fumé le jour où tu m'as proposé de sortir - parce que tu as l'air d'avoir envie d'être partout sauf ici »

Elle le rattrapa et d'un geste rapide – elle ne ressentit presque aucune douleur – lui prit la main. « Je te l'ai dit… notre opinion sur les gens peut changer plus vite qu'on ne le pense »

« Et toutes ces grimaces que tu as fait quand je suis arrivé ? »

« J'ai recommencé à te détester quand j'ai crû que tu avais vraiment dit 'non' »

Il lui jeta un regard en coin et rigola. « Merlin, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies vraiment crû que je refusais… après tout ce temps »

« Je sais, je sais » Elle soupira, effleurant la jonquille dans sa poche du bout des doigts « J'ai dû me rendre ridicule toute cette semaine… avec toutes ces tentatives »

James éclata de rire et serra un peu ses doigts autour des siens. Il n'était pas ce genre de type qui vous écrase la main comme s'ils voulaient vous la broyer ou faire genre 'je ne sens pas ma force, bébé', ni comme ceux qui la tiennent à peine, comme s'ils avaient peur que quelqu'un les voit.

« C'est vrai… ce fut une semaine attrayante »

Avec un sourire un coin, elle lui tapa l'épaule, convenant que finalement, ce n'allait peut-être pas être la pire après-midi de sa vie…

« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas aller chez madame Pieddodu ? »

Okay, elle retirait toute pensée positive qu'elle venait d'avoir. Autant il était vrai qu'elle n'aimait pas l'endroit, elle n'en restait pas moins une fille qui attendait qu'on l'emmène dans un endroit un minimum romantique pour la première sortie… et bien sûr, Potter ne pensait pas jusque là

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » Elle était à la limite de l'agression verbale, mais la bonne humeur du début de la marche s'était très rapidement envolée.

« C'est simple » Déclara-t-il, un sourire jouant à la commissure de ses lèvres « l'autre jour – c'était l'année passée en fait – je t'ai suivie et j'ai entendu que tu te moquais de ce pauvre Dave parce qu'il t'y avait emmenée et c'était tellement _horrible_ comme endroit…. »

Arght ! Et pourquoi devait-il toujours avoir réponse à tout ?

« Tu m'as _suivie _? »

Lily évalua la possibilité de rentrer à Poudlard maintenant, puis elle sentit un regard sur elle et aperçut son petit préfet de Serdaigle qui l'observait attentivement. Elle fit un pas de côté, collant son bras contre celui de Potter. Qui arqua un sourcil, ayant apparemment suivi son regard.

« Dis Lily » Il se retourna vers elle en attrapant sa seconde main « Tu ne serais pas en train de m'utiliser pour te venger d'un quelconque ex, hum ? »

Sombre idiot. Recule toi, je ne le vois plus !

Elle releva les yeux vers Potter qui la fixait, l'air légèrement désappointé. Elle voulut pester mais se retint et à la place, sourit. Jonshon venait de se déplacer sur le côté pour mieux les observer. Et elle voyait parfaitement ses traits colériques et sa mine déçue…

« Bien sûr que non Potter » Elle se rapprocha de lui, attentive à ce que le Serdaigle ne la quitte pas des yeux – s'il lui en fallait plus pour l'obliger à agir, elle serait capable de passer par-dessus son dégoût une après-midi entière… « C'est juste que je n'aime pas que les gens nous voient ensemble »

« Tu as honte de moi ? » S'offusqua-t-il

Lily retint un sourire, d'une part parce qu'elle avait dû se retenir de crier oui et d'autre part parce que le copain de Jonshon venait de lui mettre la main sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher de venir vers eux.

« C'est juste » Se rattrapa-t-elle « que j'ai crié tellement de fois que jamais je ne sortirais avec toi que maintenant, ils vont tous croire que je ne suis qu'une sorte d'allumeuse »

« Okay » Lily ne remarqua sa moue sceptique, seulement les sourcils arqués d'Andrew « Dans ce cas, on va passer l'après-midi dans un coin désert du village et _personne_ ne nous verra ensemble… »

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter, il l'emmena plus loin.


	7. La Loi du Conway's

Merci à** tchingtchong (**c'est vrai que Lily est nulle sur ce coup-là, mais aveugle et utilisée aussi...), **Lilli-Puce**(il réfléchit plus que ce que le POV Lily laisse entendre en tout cas...), **malilite, Unna**(James est très original sur ce coup-là...)**, Earenya** (Et oui : James ou comment tout faire tourner à son avantage...),** laura **(je te laisse découvrir),** Noriane et cc** pour le chap 6..

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**LES TREIZE LOIS DE MURPHY**

**Loi du Conway's **

_**"Si une jolie fille vous tourne autour, ce n'est pas parce que vous lui plaisez,  
mais parce qu'elle veut rendre jaloux son copain"**_

Lily, assise derrière la rangée de sapin du bistrot, sirotait sa limonade d'ergonome en posant un œil rageur sur Potter qui était assis au bar et discutait avec une midinette. Saint Idiot devait être fier de sa recrue – elle était très forte.

Le seul but de passer l'après midi avec Potter était de rendre Jonshon jaloux – et cet idiot de Potter s'arrangeait pour que personne ne les voit – pire, pour que personne ne puisse se douter qu'ils soient ensemble aujourd'hui. Personne, donc pas Jonshon. Et Lily devait supporter Potter.

Heather avait beau être adorable et intelligente la plupart du temps, sur ce coup là, elle avait vraiment manquer de clairvoyance. Parce que dans le plan _sortir avec Potter pour rendre Andrew jaloux_, il y avait précisément les mots : Sortir. Avec. James. Potter.

Supporter James Potter. Etre gentille avec James Potter. Ne pas crier, ne pas insulter, ne pas gifler James Potter. Etre naturelle et enjouée – parce que cet idiot de Potter la connaissait, elle, cette stupide Lily Evans, et il voyait quand elle n'était pas naturelle ! En effet, il fallait être sacrément stupide pour avoir accepté de prendre part à un plan encore plus stupide. Et de sortir avec un mec encore bien plus stupide. Et de s'être fourrée dans cette stupide situation…

Non, vraiment, Lily se demandait si James Potter était le second de Saint Idiot ou de Saint Imbécile. A moins que ce soit celui de Saint Emmerdeur.

Elle aurait dû sortir avec Cornic McPhee. C'était un crétin aussi. Mais au moins, plus supportable que le crétinisme aigu de Potter. Si seulement McPhee n'avait pas eu une copine en ce moment… Elle se serait même contentée de son frère jumeau, Aldus. Mais il était à l'infirmerie et très peu de Serdaigles allaient à l'infirmerie.

Oh que oui, Andrew Jonshon avait intérêt à être un sacré bon petit ami pour lui avoir fait endurer tout ça… Enfin, le choix de Potter avait un bon côté : tout le monde savait que le Décoiffé de Service ne restait jamais longtemps avec la même fille. Donc, la plupart du temps, ce n'était pas parce qu'une fille sortait avec Potter que les autres mecs ne l'abordaient plus. C'était un message codé à Jonshon pour qu'il rapplique sa poire – et vite.

Lily soupira pour la énième fois de l'après midi et releva les yeux sur la blonde assise à côté de _son_ James Potter (rien que pour l'après midi bien sûr) et grimaça. Si elle n'avait pas si bien connu Potter et son incapacité chronique à la subtilité, elle aurait pensé qu'il se foutait réellement d'elle. Parce que prendre comme prétexte que c'était elle, Lily, qui ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'ils étaient ensemble cette après midi et que donc, il ne devait pas agir différemment de d'habitude (c'est à dire dragué tout ce qui passe), c'était vraiment très mesquin.

Quand elle aperçut la main parfaitement manucurée de la bimbo se déposer sur le haut de la cuisse de Potter, elle se leva, jurant qu'elle n'allait certainement pas les laisser se moquer d'elle longtemps encore. Elle s'avança en lançant un regard avadakedavrisant à Potter qui blêmit et, du coup, s'éloigna de le fille.

« Salut, tu permets, j'ai un mot à dire à mon copain » Agressa-t-elle la blonde en s'accaparant la main de Potter pour le tirer dehors. Mais la fille, loin d'être impressionnée par l'ordre de Lily, se plaça sur son chemin.

« Écoute moi bien garce, à moins que ce soit _ton_ copain – ce que je doute fortement » Elle reluqua Lily de la tête aux pieds avant d'arquer un sourcil parfait « Tu le laisses là où il est »

« Potter ! » Exigea Lily « Dis lui qui je suis »

« … ? Lily Evans »

« Sombre crétin » Grogna-t-elle dans sa bouche en lui écrasant le pied, sous l'œil victorieux de l'autre fille.

« Tu permets ? » Et sans laisser le temps à Lily de permettre quoi que ce soit, elle lui reprit la main de Potter et le remporta vers le bar. Le jeune homme avait l'air sonné et incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais Lily n'allait certainement pas la laisser lui piquer Potter, il était à elle (enfin, pour les trois heures suivantes encore, au moins). Elle revint près du bar, attrapa une Bierraubeurre toute fraîche sur le comptoir et vida la boisson sur les cheveux miroitant de beauté de la fille. Puis elle attrapa le Binoclard par la main et s'enfuit à l'extérieur du bistrot en le tirant derrière elle.

Alors, s'arrêtant au milieu de la place du village, elle se retourna vers lui et le gifla. Bien fait.

« Okay, je l'ai peut-être méritée celle-là » reconnut-il en portant sa main à sa joue. Lily resta coi sur le moment, pas préparée à ce que Potter reconnaisse ses torts. « Mais il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te faire réagir »

Les yeux de Lily se rétrécirent jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une étrange fente par laquelle elle le vit déglutir difficilement. « Tu l'as fait exprès ? » Demanda-t-elle en articulant méticuleusement chaque mot. « Tu te fous de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si tu n'avais pas eu honte de passer l'après-midi avec moi, je n'aurais pas eu à le faire » Se défendit-il, en reculant timidement quand même.

Un sourire froid étira les lèvres de la rousse. « Honte ? Tu veux que je te montre à quel point j'ai honte de toi, Potter ? »

A nouveau, il déglutit en faisant un autre pas en arrière. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci »

« Bien »

En un instant, elle redevint elle-même, lui attrapa la main et l'emmena vers les Trois Balais. Et ce fut un prix d'un énorme effort qu'elle ne fut pas prise d'une crise de fou rire devant le soulagement évident de Potter de ne pas s'être pris une autre trempe sur le visage… ou ailleurs.

Ils rentrèrent main dans la main dans l'endroit qui regorgeait d'étudiants de Poudlard. Quand ils passaient au niveau des tables des septièmes ou sixièmes, le niveau des conversations baissait, laissant les jeunes gens qui n'avaient que trop connu la guerre entre Evans et Potter surpris de les voir ensemble. Lily en vit même quelques-uns qui s'étranglaient dans leurs boissons.

Le couple prit place à la table des maraudeurs où étaient déjà Remus, une blonde, Peter, une brune, Sirius, Heather, une autre blonde et une autre brune. Comme par magie, bien que ça n'étonnait plus Lily, deux Bierraubeurres apparurent devant eux.

« Je les avais réservées pour vous en vous attendant » Précisa Sirius « Je vous présente Morgane, Mégane, Eliane et Albane, des copines »

Heather et Lily échangèrent un regard et levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Salut les filles, vous allez bien ? »

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces quelques mots, la préfète se retourna vers James, un regard d'avertissement à la clé.

- Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire Potter

- J'étais juste poli

- La politesse ne requiert pas une voix suave et une moue sexy !

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis que Lily se maudissait intérieurement. Elle ne venait pas dire que quelque chose en lui était sexy quand même ? Maudite soit cette fichue colère qui lui faisait faire et dire n'importe quoi !

« J'adore quand tu es jalouse tigresse » Remarqua-t-il

« Et tu veux quoi, que je grogne ? » grimaça-t-elle à l'entente d'un surnom aussi ridicule. Puis elle comprit le sens de ce qu'il avait aussi dire… « Et je ne suis pas jalouse ! »

« Bien sûr, c'est par pure amitié que tu as renversé ce verre sur la tête de cette pauvre fille »

Elle entendit un murmura choqué traverser les lèvres des maraudeurs et de Heather. « Elle avait sa main sur ta cuisse ! » Il prit à nouveau une mimique gagnante, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en sortir comme ça, foi de Lily Evans. Elle n'était pas jalouse ! Pas pour Potter ! « Et tu as accepté de sortir avec moi cette après-midi alors j'attends que tu ne sautes pas sur la premier décolleté plongeant qui passe ! »

« Bien chef, à vos ordres, chef ! » Se moqua-t-il ouvertement. Puis, il rajouta avec une moue évocatrice qui fit frémir la jeune fille. « Mais question décolleté bébé, tu n'as pas à te plaindre, tu le porterais très bien… »

« Enlève. Tes. Yeux. De. Ma. Poitrine. Immédiatement. Potter. Ou tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de regarder quoi que ce soit ! » La fureur collée à la peau, Lily ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre le contrôle d'elle même.

_Plus que trois heures, plus que trois heures… encore trois heures !_

oOoOoOoOoOo

James grimaça. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré d'un premier rendez-vous avec Lily. Quand il y pensait, il voyait des choses romantiques, des rires, et peut-être même un baiser. C'était avant.

Avant qu'il voit son regard d'horreur quand Heather avait été emmenée plus loin. Avant qu'il la voit se coller à lui quand les Serdaigles les dépassaient. Et James savait, pour les avoir profondément haïs, que dans le groupe des six garçons, il y avait deux anciens petits amis de Lily. Peut-être voulait-elle que l'un d'eux revienne. Peut-être l'utilisait-elle.

Mais il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'elle semblait le penser. Il se souciait vraiment d'elle et elle était effrayée par lui.

Et elle lui avait donné cette excuse minable – ne pas être vu ensemble. Alors il en avait joué à l'extrême aussi. Il aimait peut-être beaucoup Lily Evans, mais pas assez pour juste attendre qu'elle le ridiculise. Si c'était pour qu'elle le lâche à la fin de l'après-midi, autant lui faire passer la pire des après-midi non ?

Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose clochait dès le jour où elle lui avait la proposition de cette sortie. C'était évident que c'était un piège ! Mais il avait été subtil… Lui laisser croire qu'il refusait. Elle avait déployé d'énormes efforts pour qu'il change d'avis. Ça avait été très amusant – parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle croyait qu'il avait refusé alors que c'était tout le contraire. Mais croyez le ou non, voir Lily Evans essayer de vous séduire désespérément possède quelque chose de réconfortant pour l'ego masculin…

Au moins, la crise de colère qu'elle avait eu à propos de cette blonde – et il avait eu un mal fou à ne pas dire lui-même à la fille de le lâcher un peu – lui réchauffait le cœur. Peut-être n'était-ce pas de la jalousie. Simplement de la possessivité. Mais c'était déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait en attendre de Lily Evans, non ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Alors, James tu vas bien ? » Sous l'œil extrêmement attentif de Lily, la brune de Serdaigle sourit au maraudeur. _Juste sous son nez_ ! Elle en avait marre. Marre de toutes ces filles qui venaient draguer le garçon – devant elle – comme si elle n'existait pas. Et cet idiot de Potter, il ne comprenait pas qu'elles ne voulaient pas juste prendre de ses nouvelles… « Tu te souviens de ce verre que tu m'avais promis ? »

Arght ! Le cri de frustration sortit des lèvres de Lily avant qu'elle ait pu le retenir. Potter arqua un sourcil en sa direction, sans même prendre la peine de lui demander si elle allait bien (elle aurait aussi bien pu s'étouffer sur la table qu'il n'aurait vu). Par contre, Remus ricana en observant _l'autre fille_ afficher une moue déçue quand James baratinait qu'il n'avait plus une mornille pour offrir un verre à quiconque.

« Il va falloir marquer ton territoire, Lily » Lâcha-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de se retourner vars Alabama ou peu importe son prénom. La jeune fille rousse échangea un énième regard avec Heather depuis qu'elle était arrivée aux Trois Balais. Elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'échanger un mot. À chaque fois qu'une conversation commençait, Potter semblait se rappeler de son existence.

Il était exactement comme elle l'imaginait. Horrible. Egoïste. Impotent. En tout cas, elle l'imaginait bien ainsi. Dès que quelqu'un parlait avec elle, il l'interrompait et l'accaparait – mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve – mais dès qu'une fille apparaissait dans le paysage, il oubliait son existence. Porc !

Soupirant, encore, elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour ne pas avoir l'air jalouse mais en même temps expliquer clairement à toutes ces stupides filles (il fallait l'être pour vouloir sortir avec Potter, non ?) que Potter était avec elle. Et personne d'autre.

Donc, elle lui prit la main et déposa leurs doigts entrelacés sur la table. Il parut surpris et la regarda bizarrement. Mais Lily ne s'arrêta pas là. Et non, elle n'était pas possessive, ni jalouse ! « Potter, chéri, tu veux bien aller me chercher un verre, je suis assoiffée »

« Bien… bien sûr » bégaya-t-il sous le regard outré de la fille à qui il venait d'assurer être ruiné et s'en alla vers le bar. Lily le regarda s'en aller, satisfaite.

Puis, les Serdaigles de septième entrèrent. Et dans le lot, Andrew Jonshon. Lily se mordit la lèvre, impatiente qu'il croise son regard. Mais le garçon regardait le bar, apparemment choqué de quelque chose. Lily regarda à son tour et, ça ne manqua, se leva immédiatement pour aller rejoindre Potter.

Crétin, crétin, crétin ! Il allait tout faire rater.

Il était accoudé au bar, le verre pour Lily en main, et riait avec deux filles autour de lui. Si Andrew ne prenait pas cette sortie entre Lily et James au sérieux, tout allait foirer. Il ne serait pas jaloux et ne l'aborderait pas. Et Potter qui roucoulait avec tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez ! Elle savait qu'il était comme ça, mais quand même. Lui qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il tuerait pour un rendez-vous avec Lily Evans, elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il faisait subir aux autres filles…

Elle lui prit le verre des mains puis le tira vers le milieu de la salle.

Surpris, il l'observa un instant avant d'oser demander « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je marque mon territoire »

Elle attrapa les pans de sa robe, le tira vers elle et avant qu'il ait le temps de protester, colla ses lèvres aux siennes.


	8. La Loi du Prochain de Moench

Merci à :**Alpo, Calim, Laetitia Osborne**_( non, je n'ai pas lu de livres, je devrais parce que j'adore Murphy...) _**Erylis, j4m3s-3nd-lily, laura, tchingtchong, Earenya, Lokness, Sunshiine, Emy, malilite** pour les reviews

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**LES TREIZE LOIS DE MURPHY**

**Loi du prochain de Moench  
**

**" _On ne refait jamais une chose avant la prochaine fois _"**

_Pauvres filles. Tous leurs espoirs réduits en miette. Et oui__, mesdemoiselles, habituez-__vous… James Potter appartient à Lily Evans_

ARGHT ! Lily ouvrit les yeux, croisant ceux que Potter n'avait pas encore eu le temps de fermer. Elle déglutit et se recula vivement de lui, horrifiée de la pensée qui venait de lui traverser la tête… Peut-être qu'elle était un tout petit peu possessive finalement, mais rien d'autre ! Juste un peu … hargneuse envers ce crétin qui ne prêtait pas attention à elle et ces filles pour qui elle était transparente.

Elle recula à tâtons, heurtant un serveur au passage, puis se retourna, s'éloignant rapidement sur la place de Pré-Au-Lard qui bordait les Trois Balais. Sa bouche tremblait encore. Elle avait embrassé Potter. Elle – Lily Evans – avait plaqué ses lèvres contre celles de cet imbécile de Potter !

Ca avait duré moins d'une seconde avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait et elle s'était enfuie directement. Mais n'empêche qu'elle… avait embrassé Potter de son propre chef.

« Lily, hey Lily » Ledit Potter arriva derrière elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Lily se stoppa, effrayée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Elle avait fait le premier pas. Elle soupira. Commença à se retourner.

Et avec une aisance toute naturelle, la main du garçon glissa jusqu'à sa taille et il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans lui laisser le temps de lui faire tout à fait face. Elle déglutit en sentant ses lèvres chaudes pressées contre les siennes. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas désagréable… juste comme ça, au milieu du vent glacial.

Mais le plus surprenant fut sa réaction à lui. Il se recula en léchant les lèvres, mais sans rien tenter d'autre. Rien… pas la moindre pression, pas la moindre insistance – il n'avait même pas essayé d'approfondir le baiser.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent un instant puis il lui sourit en reprenant un air assuré. « Excuse-moi mais pour servir à rendre jaloux un autre mec, je méritais au moins un bisou de plus d'une seconde, non ? »

La respiration de Lily se bloqua. « Quoi ? »

« Ecoute Evans » Il mit les mains dans ses poches et fixa le sol. A ce moment précis, Lily le trouva mignon. « Je suis pas aveugle – j'ai vu que tu z'ieutais les Serdaigles à chaque fois qu'ils passaient. Alors, c'est qui ? » Elle continua à le regarder, perdue « Morrison ou Steward ? »

« Mo… ? Oh… » Elle comprit qu'il pensait qu'elle voulait récupérer un de ses ex. Le but de la manœuvre n'était pas exactement celui-là, mais aussi idiot, crétin, imbécile et stupide qu'elle ait trouvé Potter aujourd'hui, il avait découvert son plan. « Je suis désolée, vraiment. Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé »

Et pour la première fois depuis la cinquième, elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait à Potter. Elle se sentait minable de l'avoir utilisé et de s'être faite prendre. Et pour une fois qu'il ne cachait pas ce qu'il ressentait derrière ce masque de séducteur, elle se sentait peinée pour lui. Il avait vraiment l'air de soucier d'elle.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Elle était en train de plaindre Potter !

« Je peux oublier » Il releva les yeux vers elle, bien qu'elle voit qu'il était déçu de ne pas s'être trompé. « Mais alors, tu me donnes un vrai rendez-vous »

Du chantage, évidemment, ça, ça ressemblait extrêmement plus à Potter que ce baiser tendre qu'ils avaient eu. Evidement, il allait l'obliger à sortir avec lui pendant une journée- de sacrifier une autre de leurs sorties à le supporter. Le question était : s'en voulait-elle assez que pour supporter ça ?

« Durant les deux heures qui restent »

« Quoi ? » S'étrangla-t-elle à moitié en relevant un regard figé, surpris et tout le reste sur lui. « Tu veux juste… »

« Qu'on passe deux heures honnêtes ensemble. » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Tu n'essayes pas de rendre quelqu'un jaloux et j'arrête de me laisser approcher par ces filles »

Oh ! Il l'avait encore fait exprès ! Lily se mordit la lèvre… peut-être que s'il avait juste voulu se venger en agissant comme ça cette après- midi, il n'était pas _si_ horrible en vérité. Elle l'observa trois secondes à la dérobée, alors qu'il regardait pensif la colline et la cabane hurlante.

Ses lunettes rondes et en métal, ses cheveux désordonnés, sa bouche rouge, son nez discret, son menton engagé, ses pommettes élégantes… Il avait deux tâches de rousseurs sur les joues. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Lily tendit la main et frôla ses doigts, le surprenant.

Il retourna la tête vers elle et leurs regards se confondirent l'un dans l'autre un instant, leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Lily s'humidifia les lèvres d'anticipation, il pencha la tête en avant, doucement, et finalement, leurs nez se frôlèrent, faisant reprendre à Lily pied avec la réalité.

« D'accord, mais juste deux heures alors » Elle se recula et serra son manteau contre elle, commençant à avoir froid. Elle ne devait jamais plus laisser ceci se reproduire. Elle ne pouvait _pas_ avoir eu envie d'embrasser Potter !

Jamais une situation pareille ne devait se reproduire. Jamais. Elle reprit la route des Trois Balais, se faisant une promesse à elle-même de ne jamais plus être attirée de cette manière, juste parce qu'elle le trouvait mignon un quart de seconde.

Et peu importe la douceur envoûtante de son regard, le soyeux toucher de ses lèvres ou la symétrie parfaite de son visage ni même - Arght ! Lily se mordit violement les joues. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver Potter attirant.

Il était et resterait juste Potter. Le détestable Potter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily observa le vin rouge que contenait son verre puis releva le regard sur James Potter. Oui, vous avez bien entendu. James Potter et pas Potter tout court. L'alcool était dangereux, elle le savait parfaitement, avant même qu'il propose qu'il prenne ce stupide demi-litre de vin rouge puisque maintenant qu'ils étaient majeurs, ils avaient le droit.

Ils avaient finalement décidé s'aller chez madame Pieddodu pour terminer la journée par une ambiance tamisée et beaucoup de chaleur (oui, le fait qu'il frôle les zéro dehors y était pour quelque chose) La femme les avait installé dans l'arrière boutique, là où il y avait moins de monde et où on n'était pas tenté de regarder par les vitres ce qui se passait dehors. C'était plus intime et personnel.

Lily avait accepté en soupirant de désespoir (deux heures avec Potter dans un endroit romantique !) puis accepté. Elle pourrait le supporter deux heures, juste pour qu'il lui pardonne. Bien que s'il ne le faisait pas, ça ne changerait pas grand chose à sa vie. Mais Lily aimait quand les gens l'aimaient bien – donc, elle avait dit oui.

Cependant, elle aurait dû être intransigeante sur la boisson ! Elle était préfète pardi et sortir avec un maraudeur ne devait pas cautionner de tels écarts au règlement … et puis, l'alcool ne lui réussissait. Elle trouvait Potter vraiment attrayant comme ça. Il avait cet éclat dans l'œil, et quand sa bouche lui parlait, elle ne pouvait même pas écouter ce qu'il racontait tant elle était focalisée sur ses lèvres sensuelles qui bougeaient dans un ballet excitant

! Vous entendez ? Elle venait de dire 'attrayant, sensuel et excitant' pour décrire Potter !

« Tu as drogué ma boisson ? » Questionna-t-elle soudain, l'interrompant au milieu de son explication sur elle ne souvenait plus quoi.

Il se stoppa et la fixa, essayant de déterminer si elle se moquait de lui. Et il éclata de rire. Un rire joyeux et communicatif. Elle sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. « Ne te moque pas de moi ! » Grommela-t-elle

« Pourquoi, tu m'as soudain trouvé extrêmement attirant ? » Se moqua-t-il en jouant des sourcils dans une pose affreuse.

Elle grimaça. « Ca vient de disparaître d'un coup là »

James se figea, le sourire se transformant en rictus alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper son verre. Il déglutit « Tu veux dire, qu'à un moment… »

Lily gémit « Je n'aurais jamais dû boire » elle releva les yeux sur lui et son accusation d'avoir essayé de la soûler se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il la regardait avec son regard – le _Potter_ regard- celui qui lui faisait peur d'habitude mais qui aujourd'hui lui donnait une bouffée de chaleur.

Elle ignore ce qui se passa à ce moment précis mais sa main se posa sur la table, ayant désespérément besoin de trouver la sienne. Il eut le même geste et la sérénité l'envahit quand leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Toutes les questions qui l'ennuyaient quittèrent son esprit pour la laisser se concentrer uniquement sur la main de James Potter tenant ses doigts et son pouce qui caressait doucement sa peau, envoyant de minuscules décharges électriques dans son bras.

Elle observait ses yeux chocolat qui s'intensifiaient et semblaient lire en elle. D'abord couleur praliné, puis chocolat au lait et maintenant, chocolat noir. L'embrasser serait-il aussi bon que de manger le chocolat couleur de ses yeux ?

« Alors les enfants, tout va bien ? » L'apparition de madame Pieddodu brisa le charme. Lily sursauta et retira sa main de celle de Potter aussitôt, sa tête tournant doucement, mais pas désagréablement. Elle se sentait peut-être un peu plus lourde que d'habitude.

La femme envoya un regard circonspect à leurs verres, dans lesquels il ne restait que quelques gouttes du breuvage français. « Je ne sais pas si vous laissez boire ça était - »

« Ne vous en faîtes pas » James se leva et déposa l'argent sur la table. « C'était juste un peu de vin ! »

Et avec un sourire franc, il aida Lily à remettre son manteau et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Il laissa sa main dans le bas de son dos, et cela ne la dérangea pas. Elle eut même tendance à se caler contre lui alors qu'ils rejoignaient la diligence qui les conduisait vers Poudlard.

Elle sentait le souffle froid du vent qui rendait son visage rouge et le souffle chaud de James près de son oreille qui colorait ses joues. Il y avait le froid glacial de la tombée de la nuit en hiver qui s'infiltrait à travers sa cape et jusque dans ses os et la présence réconfortante du jeune homme qui la serrait contre lui et lui frottait le dos, pour la réchauffer.

Ils eurent droit de voyager avec un couple qui passa tout le chemin vers le château à s'embrasser. Et l'alcool n'aida pas Lily à se sentir moins mal à l'aise. James et elle étaient assis aux extrémités de la banquette, s'évitant du regard, tendus.

S'il n'y avait pas eu le début de journée avec ses cris et ses énervements, ce rendez-vous aurait pu prétendre avoir été un de ses meilleurs. Il fallait voir la mine excitée de James quand ils étaient allés chez Zonko, il ressemblait à un enfant à qui on annonçait que Noël avait été avancé à chaque fois qu'ils tombaient sur une nouvelle marchandise.

Et chez Honeyduke, James et elle s'étaient empiffrés de sucreries et il avait frotté sa joue avec son gant pour enlever les traces de sucre…

Il avait même accepté d'aller à la librairie pour lui faire plaisir et à chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur un livre ou un magazine qui l'intéressait, son sourire à lui s'agrandissait. comme si le simple fait de la voir heureuse le satisfaisait.

Un sentiment d'angoisse prit Lily à la poitrine quand elle échangea avec lui un regard oscillant entre gêné et dégoûté face à l'attitude du couple devant eux… James Potter avait été idéal pour un premier rendez-vous, aussi douloureux que ce soit pour Lily de l'admettre. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde à son Serdaigle. Elle s'était sentie bien, elle même, tout au long de la fin de l'après-midi. Et c'était réellement effrayant. Car elle avait partagé ces moments avec James Potter.

Et pire, ça ne la dérangerait pas vraiment de recommencer.

La calèche s'arrêta, les surprenant. James sortit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre les marches. Elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil dégoûté devant la diligence, comme si les chevaux invisibles lui remémoraient des souvenirs difficiles. Elle lui prit la main et serra leurs doigts ensemble, sachant parfaitement pourquoi certaines personnes _voyaient_ les sombrals. Il tourna les yeux vers elle et son regard signifiait 'merci'.

Elle sourit chaleureusement et ils traversèrent le parc, main dans la main, quand la neige commença à tomber du ciel. Lily leva les yeux vers les étoiles, touchée au plus haut point par ce 'petit coup du sort'. D'un commun accord, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le perron pour observer les flocons se disputer l'accès à la pelouse verte.

Elle se serra contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« J'aurais voulu le faire exprès, ça n'aurait pas été mieux » Remarqua-t-il, en embrassant le sommet de sa tête. Lily acquiesça.

« C'est superbe » Il commençait à peine à faire nuit, le soleil disparaissait derrière la colline et la lune montait doucement dans le ciel la neige recouvrait le parc d'un manteau blanc tout juste magnifique.

Et elle était dans les bras de James Potter et elle se sentait bien. Très bien. Ça, c'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Lily força sa mémoire, cherchant pourquoi elle l'avait détesté avant et arriva à une horrifique constatation : Potter avait changé.

Peut-être pas au point qu'elle l'appelle James. Ni même au point qu'elle sorte avec lui. Mais elle pourrait peut-être l'embrasser.

_C'est juste parce que tu meures d'envie qu'il t'embrasse !_ Se moqua sa conscience.

Non ! Tiens, rien que pour ça, elle ne l'embrasserait pas !

« Tu n'embrasseras pas qui ? »

Oh non… Elle avait parlé tout haut ? Aussi vite que l'information monta à ses cellules grises, ses joues devinrent rouge brique. « Personne. Je n'embrasserai personne »

« Oh »

Il y avait un peu de déception dans sa voix. Aïe… Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle ne l'embrasserait pas, non ? Donc, c'était logique qu'il soit désappointé vu les efforts qu'il avait fait pour être si parfait depuis leur sortie des Trois Balais…

« On devrait rentrer »

« Oui » Elle quitta ses bras et remonta sur la même marche perron que lui. Ils se fixèrent un instant, mal à l'aise. « Tu sais, Potter, cette après-midi »

« C'était bien » Confirma-t-il en baissant la tête pour ne pas la regarder dans les yeux « enfin, j'ai bien aimé moi » Elle voulut se sentir blessé qu'il ne fasse même pas l'effort de la fixer mais elle comprit ensuite que c'était pour la respecter… parce qu'elle lui avait explicitement – mais pas intentionnellement – demandé de ne pas l'embrasser. Et aujourd'hui, même elle avait eu envie de faire finir ses lèvres sur les siennes à chaque fois qu'elle croisait ses yeux.

« Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé » Elle s'approcha un peu de lui et lui releva le menton « C'était bien mieux que ce que j'aurais pu attendre »

« Si tu veux remettre ça » S'enquit-il directement, la faisant rire « Enfin, t'es pas obligée de dire oui, ni de répondre tout de suite mais »

« J'en sais rien » Elle soupira (combien de fois avait-elle fait ça aujourd'hui ?) et retira ses gants, passant une main glacée sur sa joue. « Je veux dire, il y a moins de trois heures, ta simple vue me faisait hérisser et maintenant … » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, fixant ses lèvres qui l'attiraient comme un aimant.

« Maintenant ? » Un sourire attendri passa sur ses lèvres en la regardant se poser mille questions sur la marche à suivre. Il prit sa main découverte et souffla dessus « Rentrons, Lily, tu es gelée »

Elle fit un autre pas en avant, leurs yeux se fixèrent, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Malheureusement, Lily fit un pas en avant, glissa sur un morceau de givre et dut se rattraper à James pour ne pas glisser. Celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille pour la remettre sur ses pieds et avant qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, leurs lèvres étaient à nouveau scellées. Chaude et humide. Lily entrouvrit les lèvres sous l'effet de la surprise et ses mains se déplacèrent vers les cheveux désordonnés du garçon.

Sa langue coquine vint la chercher et elle se laissa faire sans rechigner, sans même chercher à retenir le soupir qui franchit ses lèvres. Elle le sentit sourire contre elle et s'approcha encore de lui, collant leurs corps sur le perron du château, sous la neige, en ce début de nuit.

Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il allait forcément finir par l'entendre. Il s'écarta à peine d'elle pour reprendre son souffle et Lily s'aperçut avec effroi qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration depuis le début du baiser. Laissant ses instincts les plus basiques prendre les commandes de son corps, elle déposa ses lèvres sur son nez, rendu froid par l'extérieur, sa joue et son cou qu'elle suçota doucement avant de réclamer ses lèvres, laissant leurs sens s'enflammer alors que sa main montait doucement dans son dos, la collant à lui.

Elle ignorait combien de temps cela dura, mais quand il s'écarta enfin, elle avait tout oublié. De la manière de respirer jusqu'à celle de se tenir debout, autrement que soutenue par ses bras. Un frisson la parcourut encore. Elle le regarda, cherchant une réponse dans son regard chocolat, toujours sous le choc. Elle ne savait même pas que quelqu'un _pouvait_ être embrassé comme ça.

C'est alors que la dernière calèche arriva, Lily déglutit et envoya un regard paniqué à Potter.

Oh non.

Non non non non.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, refusant de croire que le vide qu'elle ressentait était dû à autre chose que la faim et s'enfuit à l'intérieur du château, laissant le jeune homme rêveur.

Ceci. Ne. Devait. (Et n'Allait) Jamais. Se. Reproduire.

Foi de Lily Evans


	9. L'Axiome du Conseil Ignoré

On commence par de gros mercis à tous ces gentils mots : **cc**,** tchingtchong** ( peut-être le simple fait de s'appller Lily Evans?) **malilite**, **Earenya, Erylis, laura, Lokness, Sunshiine, Arie-Evans **, On continue avec : YES, je suis à l'heure Et on termine avec, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et ne déçoive pas les espérances,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**LES TREIZE LOIS DE MURPHY**

**Axiome du Conseil ignoré **

_**"Peu importe que la tentation de donner des conseils soit irrésistible,  
puisque la faculté de les ignorer est universelle."**_

Quand Lily ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, elle était persuadée d'avoir rêvé. Oui, elle avait longuement réfléchi et réellement, elle avait juste transposer toutes les qualités qu'elle trouvait mignonne chez les mecs dans Potter puis avait rêvé d'un soi-disant rendez-vous parfait.

Et comme savoir embrasser comme Dieu faisait partie des qualités du prince charmant, il était logique qu'elle pense aussi que Potter embrassait bien.

Et maintenant, elle se réveillait, on était toujours samedi matin, elle allait se lever et aller à Pré-Au-Lard l'après-midi, devoir faire l'effort de supporter Potter pour rendre Jonshon jaloux (et surtout, surtout, ne pas penser à quel point à elle avait aimé rêver de Potter) et ce serait aussi horrible qu'elle le croyait vendredi soir.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Si la journée d'hier était un rêve, cela signifiait-il que Potter ait finalement dit oui ou non pour la sortie ?

« Lilou, debout, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent » la voix mélodieuse d'Heather sortit la rousse de ses questionnements. Elle passa la tête à travers le rideau du baldaquin.

« Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? »

« Rien, rien » Lui assura son amie, les joues se colorant légèrement de rouge « On est dimanche et on n'a aucun devoir en retard… c'est pas magnifique ? »

« Comment ça, dimanche ? » Lily s'assit dans son lit, paniquée. Oh non, non, non… ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé. Ce n'était pas… - Potter n'était pas un prince charmant dans la vraie vie !

« Ben oui » Heath la regarda, perplexe, un sourire entachant toujours son visage. « Après samedi et avant lundi – dimanche »

« Tu veux dire que hier, on était samedi ? »

« … Lil, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Oh doux Merlin » Lily se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Potter avait été parfait.

Et elle ne le détestait plus _autant._

C'était mauvais. Très mauvais.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place (mais comment j'ai pu laissé un tel désastre se produire ?), s'être habillée (En bleu parce que c'est la couleur préféré d'Andrew ou en rouge parce que c'est celle de Potter ? Oh non… pourquoi je pense à Potter ?) et coiffée (queue de l'élève studieuse ou cheveux lâches de la Gryffondor déchaînée ?), les deux filles s'étaient mise en route pour la grande salle.

« Lily, pourquoi tu te caches derrière moi ? » Questionna Heather en passant les portes en chêne.

« Potter » Grinça Lily en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Elle ne devait pas le voir. Elle ne pouvait pas…

« Ben quoi ? » L'autre jeune fille se retourna et fixa Lily en arquant un sourcil « T'es bizarre depuis ce matin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

- Moi ? Mais rien !

- …

- Non, mais je t'assure

- ?

- Vraiment, ça va

- !

- J'ai embrassé Potter hier

- …

- et c'était magnifique

- ? !

- Et arrête avec ces foutues mimiques !

Mais Heather, loin de l'écouter, se mit à rire et se dirigea vers les maraudeurs. Ceux-ci les accueillirent à bras ouverts, libérant des sièges près d'eux. Lily s'installa, sans relever la tête, de peur de croiser un certain regard chocolat… C'était mauvais…

« Hey Heath » Sirius l'accueillit avec un sourire ravageur « Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? »

« La neige » La brune sourit, échangea un regard avec Lily, puis éclata de rire sous trois regards sceptiques… Euh, attendez, Trois ? Oui, oui, celui de James était braqué sur Lily, se demandant pourquoi elle rougissait et ne vouait pas lever les yeux de son bol de gruau. « Poudlard sous la neige, c'est magnifique »

« Si tu veux, on pourrait » Commença le brun ténébreux mais directement, la jeune fille le coupa.

« Merci Sirius, je te rappelle que tu as déjà promis à trois filles différentes de passer l'après-midi avec elles. Et puis, je suis prise » Heather leva un regard discret vers la table de Pouffsouffles et fit un sourire dans le vide.

Lily, connaissant son amie, s'aperçut qu'elle ne fixait personne en particulier mais la tête de Black valait de l'or à ce moment. « Et toi Lily ? Ca te plairait une promenade dans la neige ? » La question de Potter la fit sursauter. Elle releva les yeux.

« Potter » Soupira-t-elle avec une œillade ennuyée – oh non, elle n'allait pas laisser une stupide bonne après-midi avec lui tout changer « Ca fait deux ans que le disque est rayé : la réponse est (et sera) toujours non – je ne te dirai jamais autre chose que non ! »

« Non, Lily ? Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui enfin non… arght, tu m'énerves ! »

Il lui envoya un sourire goguenard et – chose qui scia Lily – reprit son déjeuner avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Mais rien d'autre. Pas d'allusions à hier soir. Pas de sourire victorieux. Pas de grand panneaux 'J'ai enfin embrassé Lily Evans'. Rien, juste son sempiternel jeu de la mettre sur les nerfs. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne devait pas sourire après une discussion avec James Potter. Ça ne se faisait pas.

« Oh allez Lily » Heather, en sale traître qu'elle était, déballa sa pensée profonde devant les maraudeurs « tu viens juste de reconnaître qu'il embrasse magnifiquement bien… Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas ? »

James recracha élégamment son jus de citrouille dans son assiette, regardant Lily avec des yeux de merlan fris. Et bien sûr, elle ne parlait même pas des trois autres.

« Garce » Grinça Lily à l'intention de son amie qui recommençait à se bidonner.

« Et comment ça se fait que je ne savais pas ça, moi ? » Se plaignit Black avec un coup de coude et un regard appuyé à Potter. Ce fut à Lily de déglutir difficilement.

« Tu ne leur avais pas dit ? »

Potter haussa les épaules. « Je croyais que tu aurais oublié » Elle le regarda comme s'il sortait de l'asile de fou « Je veux dire, tu t'es enfui en marmonnant un truc à propos d'à quel pont c'était horrible et que ça ne devait pas se reproduire. Et comme à chaque fois que tu fais un truc que tu voulais pas faire, tu fais semblant d'avoir oublié, j'ai juste crû que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour toi »

Lily ferma les yeux, expirant lentement. 1) James Potter venait de faire des phrases complètes et sensées sans bégayer 2) James Potter la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir comment elle allait réagir avant même qu'elle le fasse. 3) Non, elle n'avait pas envie de se promener avec lui autour du lac gelé !

« Alors ? » Potter joua des sourcils « C'était un si bon baiser ? »

Lily sortit de la salle, définitivement dégoûtée. Elle ne pouvait même pas croire qu'elle avait eu à un instant l'envie de l'embrasser !

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Lily, tu es là ? » Heather passa la porte du dortoir et grimaça à la vue de sa meilleure amie étalée comme une larve dans son lit, déprimant à cause de la journée d'hier. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait de mettre les pieds dans le plat au déjeuner… ou la rousse serait toujours en train de s'imaginer que James n'était qu'un sale bâtard voulant seulement prendre avantage d'elle en faisant semblant d'être charmant.

« Va t'en »

« Lilou » soupira Heather en s'asseyant sur le lit « J'suis désolée mais je voulais pas que tu passes l'après-midi toute seule »

« C'est qui ? » Coupa la rousse en relevant la tête « Le mec qui te fait rougir au réveil et envoyer Black valser ? »

« Oh » Elle haussa les épaules, essayant de faire passer ça pour rien « Hum… Remus ? »

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Lily s'assit et la regarda « Raconte »

« Pas avant que tu promettes de donner une vraie chance à James »

Elle se recoucha en gémissant. « Non »

« Lily, tu l'as dit toi-même »

« Il embrasse bien. Et après ? »

Heather soupira. « Okay, regarde, tu veux un mec mignon, James l'est »

« Andrew Jonshon aussi et il est sérieux, lui »

« Lily, c'est le clone de tous les autres mecs que tu as eu… tu ne crois pas que si ça ne marche pas avec les gentils Serdaigles, c'est qu'il y a une raison ? »

« Je refuse d'être pathétique au point de penser à Potter ! »

« Andrew Jonshon est jaloux comme pas deux, et possessif avec ça ! Tu détestes quand on te bride »

« Et Potter a dragué d'autres filles sous mon nez par simple revanche ! »

« Mais il ne t'a jamais fait de scène pour l'avoir utilisé. Et quand tu sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre, il ne s'est jamais précipité sur lui pour le taper- parce qu'il savait que tu n'étais pas _à lui_. Dave a dit qu'ils s'y étaient mis à trois pour empêcher Jonshon de détruire James – vous n'êtes même pas encore ensemble ! »

Lily gémit et s'écrasa un coussin sur le visage. « Mais Potter reste juste… Potter ! »

« Donc, sous prétexte qu'il prétend t'aimer depuis deux ans et qu'il n'a pas utilisé la bonne technique, tu ne vas même pas lui laisser une chance ? »

« Mais c'est _Potter_ ! » Lily lança un regard noir à un cadre représentant les Gryffondors rassemblés sur le mur du dortoir « Je déteste Potter, je l'ai toujours fait ! Il … Je ne peux pas sortir avec lui juste à cause de ses lèvres ! »

« Je parie que le James d'hier n'était pas vraiment comme Potter, hum ? »

Lily gémit de frustration. Elle détestait tous les mecs !

« Donc » Continua Heather « Je te promets que le garçon d'hier est le vrai James Potter »

« Mais Andrew Jonshon est si… » Malgré elle, Lily ne trouva pas l'adjectif qui différencierait Jonshon de Potter sans avantager le Gryffondor. « C'est à cause de lui que je suis sortie avec Potter – je ne peux juste pas ne plus m'intéresser à lui, non ? »

« Cite moi une seule chose que ce type blond a de plus que James ? Il est moins drôle, plus coincé, trop sérieux, tes ex sont ses copains, il embrasse sûrement moins bien, il est maladivement jaloux et je te parle même pas du fait qu'il n'ose pas t'aborder alors que James, _lui_ , le fait depuis deux ans même s'il sait que c'est sans espoir… »

Lily resta sans voix.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« Oublier le préfet et sauter sur le maraudeur »

« Tu apprends vite, c'est la bonne décision, Lil »

« Et lui assurer qu'au moindre faux pas, je lui arrache ses cheveux un par un avec une pince à épiler avant de lui tordre le cou avec des gants cloutés et de le suspendre dans le parc par les boyaux… »

Heather déglutit et s'éloigna lentement du lit de son amie. « Bien sûr » Avec un sourire figé, elle quitta la pièce, priant pour que Lily oublie le Serdaigle.

Elle sourit et se précipita sur Remus qui passait par là. Avec un sourire joyeux, elle lui cria à l'oreille « Le plan a fonctionné comme sur des roulettes ! » Et au pauvre loup-garou de grimacer en se frottant le tympan…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily marchait dans un couloir inconnu, une main sur les lèvres, le cœur battant encore la chamade, la tête dans des étoiles dédicacées au nom de James Potter. Elle avait été le trouver et lui avait très froidement expliqué la situation (tout sauf la partie Serdaigle).

Il avait éclaté de rire, elle s'était vexée et était sortie dans le parc, rageuse. Il l'avait rattrapée et joint leur main en s'excusant. Ils avaient passé un après midi entier ensemble dans la neige, près du lac ou bien à se balader dans le château.

Lily devait avouer qu'il était incorrigible. Elle devrait faire de gros efforts pour supporter quelques côtés de son caractère emporté. Oh oui, James Potter était très loin d'être un petit ami idéal. Mais en même temps, certains autres côtés de lui étaient atrocement touchants, coupant à chaque fois Lily dans l'insulte qui lui venait.

Il lui avait coupé le souffle, l'avait fait frissonner de plaisir, battre son cœur la chamade. Une après-midi surprenante et agréable. Et ils s'étaient embrassés juste une fois, avant qu'il ne parte à son entraînement de Quidditch. Et Lily n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

« Lily, je peux te parler ? »

« Andrew ? »


	10. La Loi Logicotransgressive

Comme d'hab, merci beaucoup de fois pour les petits mots, ça fait vraiment plaisir...merci donc à **tchingtchong**_ (héhé... tu crois quand même pas qu'elle va t'écouter...)_, **Arie-Evans (**_Je pense qu'une certaine scène de ce chapitre t'aidera à comprendre, pas de soucis..)_**laura**, **Lokness** (_Ben oui, ce serait trop facile sinon!) _**Earenya**, **malilite, Plumiere** (murphy était aviateur ... et a mis au point une dizaine de lois dont la plus connue : "la tartine tombe toujours du côté de la confiture" ensuite, les "murphistes" se sont chargés du reste!)**Erylis, K-Melwin, Sunshiine**

_Et maintenant : Lily Evans ou la bêtise personnifiée... _

Bonen Lecture !

* * *

**LES TREIZE LOIS DE MURPHY**

**9. Loi logicotransgressive**

**_Si un malheur est impossible, il se produira quand même_**

_« Andrew ? »_

Lily se mordit la lèvre, suivant le Serdaigle dans un petit cagibi. Il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre : il ne pouvait pas faire un pas vers elle !

Elle avait attendu, pendant des semaines qu'il fasse un pas dans sa direction – elle voulait même bien faire le reste !- mais il n'avait pas bougé. Et maintenant, la dernière chose qu'elle vouait, c'était qu'il vienne lui parler… elle s'était focalisée sur lui si longtemps qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser s'il l'invitait à sortir, elle le savait… elle l'avait voulu avant, y avait consacré des heures et de l'énergie, elle n'aimait pas que tout soit perdu…

Mais il y avait James. Et elle ne voulait plus que son plan fonctionne. Non, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Mais c'était évidemment maintenant que tout se passait comme elle l'avait voulu avant. Sauf qu'elle ne le voulait plus... Arght ! C'était impossible, pourquoi ça ne se passait jamais simplement ?

« Alors, j'ai vu que tu étais à Pré Au Lard avec Potter »

Elle voulut répliquer mais sa façon absolument pas subtile d'amener le sujet et de se montrer presque rancunier par rapport à ça la laissa sans voix… Merlin, fallait-il toujours qu'elle tombe sur des types qui pensaient que tout leur était dû ?

« Et en te voyant avec lui, je me suis rendu compte » Il releva le regard vers elle et attrapa une de ses mains « que je n'aimais pas ça du tout »

« Que je sois avec Potter »

« Que tu sois avec un autre type… »

Son sourire… ses yeux… sa peau douce… son sourire sexy… Lily gémit : devait-elle vraiment refuser une telle invitation ?

« Mais… »

Malgré ses protestations, Jonshon la réduit au silence en l'embrassant. Et elle se laissa faire. Et elle fit pire : elle lui répondit. Faisant ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis trois semaines. Enfin. Il sourit et ouvrit la porte avec un air victorieux qui fit presque regretter à Lily sa décision … « Plaque Potter et rejoint moi » Et il partit…

Potter ? Oh non… Mais elle ne voulait en plaquer aucun des deux elle !

Elle jura. Pourquoi tout devait-il toujours mal tourner ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Heather ! Heather » Lily rentra en courant dans son dortoir, à la recherche de son amie « Heath, j'ai un problème ! » Un grognement venant de sous le baldaquin la fit se rapprocher du lit de son amie « Andrew Jonshon vient de me demander de sortir avec lui » Elle attrapa le rideau « J'ai accepté mais je sors avec Potter ! » Elle leva le rideau et rencontra des yeux miel « je sais pas quoi f… Lupin. »

« Evans » Répondit-il poliment en terminant de refermer sa blouse. Lily détourna la tête, désolée de les avoir interrompus.

« Tu sais, à propos de ce que je viens de dire… » Essaya-t-elle de se rattraper… Quoi s'il allait tout raconter au Décoiffé ? « Ce n'est pas… enfin »

Remus l'observa sévèrement avant de déclarer nettement « Tu vas rompre avec Jonshon et James n'en saura jamais rien »

Lily était trop mal à l'aise pour relever l'ordre dans sa voix elle acquiesça, comme une petite fille prise en faute, et détourna le regard. Celui de Lupin était vraiment trop puissant, capable de faire se sentir mal n'importe qui et plus que ça, faisant sentir Lily pitoyable et misérable en cet instant.

« Bien, parce que Evans, James tient réellement à toi. Et ni toi, ni moi, n'avons envie que Sirius se mêle de te faire regretter d'avoir blessé son meilleur ami, d'accord ? »

A nouveau, Lily acquiesça, un frisson de peur lui remontant le dos. Elle s'était mis les maraudeurs à dos trop de fois que pour être folle au point de ne pas prendre ses menaces à la hauteur. Remus se détendit, posa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre jeune fille et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Lily souffla de soulagement.

Un silence pesant souffla dans la pièce avant que les deux filles ne s'exclament en même temps :

« Alors ? » D'une voix excitée pour une et inquiète pour l'autre.

« Avec Lupin ? » Questionna Lily, mais Heather démontra la non- importance de l'affaire par un vague geste de la main.

« Je croyais que tu devais oublier Jonshon ? »

« Oui et j'en avais l'intention, je te jure ! » Lily grimaça et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle était perdue. Complètement. Et elle ne savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour se sortir de là. « Mais quand il est arrivé devant moi… Merde, le plan ne fonctionnait pas et maintenant que j'étais contente que ça ait raté, ça fonctionne ! »

« Mais, je t'avais dit… je croyais » bafouilla Heather en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Moi aussi, comme ça dans la chambre, Potter avait l'air mieux » Le nez de Lily se retroussa malgré elle tant la phrase qu'elle venait de proférer lui semblait bizarre « Mais quand Andrew est arrivé devant moi, il avait l'air bien aussi… je veux dire… j'ai même complètement oublié que j'étais avec Potter ! »

« Donc, tu vas lâcher James pour le Serdaigle ? »

« Mais maintenant que j'y pense, Potter est quand même bien, je veux pas le quitter »

« Donc, tu vas lâcher le Serdaigle pour James ? »

« Mais… Andrew est parfait aussi ! »

Heather grimaça… On en n'était pas encore sorti avec l'indécision de Lily… et si elle continuait, James allait l'apprendre parce que Lupin le lui dirait si Lily ne choisissait pas rapidement.

« Quand ma vie est-elle devenue si compliquée ? »

Heather leva les yeux au ciel… Merlin que c'est dur : mister perfection froide ou mister je t'aime à la folie ? Si ça avait été elle, il n'y aurait même pas eu d'hésitations… mais Lily semblait vouer une admiration sans borne aux Serdaigles… _tous_ ses copains en étaient – James était le premier Gryffondor avec lequel elle sortait… Et Lily semblait décidée à ne pas écouter ses conseils.

« Fais une liste »

La rousse releva les yeux « Quoi ? »

« Fais une liste qualités- défauts. Après, choisis »

Lily fit la moue, montrant que cette solution ne lui convenait pas parfaitement

« Ou résigne toi à tirer au sort »

« C'est pas juste » Lily souffla d'exaspération puis, d'un pas décidé se leva, attrapa une mornille et la lança en l'air. « Face Potter, Pile Jonshon »

Puis, elle rattrapa la pièce, la déposa sur le dos de la main et gémit profondément de désespoir …

« Laisse moi deviner… tu avais oublié qu'il n'y avait ni pile, ni face aux pièces sorcières ? »

…

Lily gémit – encore - et soupira - encore. Elle attrapa un parchemin et tira deux colonnes, l'une avec 'J.P.' écrit au-dessus et l'autre 'A.J.'.

« Bien » Elle lança un regard à Heather « Tu as une idée de critères ? »

« Critères ? » La jeune fille arqua les sourcils, désabusée de l'étrangeté de Lily. « Pourquoi tu ne fais pas juste une liste des qualités- défauts ? »

« Cinq critères, c'est bien » Continua Lily, sans lever les yeux sur son amie. « C'est quoi, le petit ami idéal à ton  
avis ? »

« Lily… » Gémit Heather, la soirée allait être longue- très longue…

* * *

Il est minuscule... je sais. mais le suivant le rattrape !


	11. La Seconde Reflexion Feminine

Et voilà la suite, à l'heure et puis, ça va bientôt devenir un générique, le merci pour les reviews qui font toujours plaisir : **Nolyssa, gabiie-lover, Noriane, cc, tchingtchong, laura, malilite, clr12**... enfin, sachez qu'il est probable que je prenne une semaine de retard : le poste sera là samedi mais pour les deux derniers chapitres, je pense que je serai partie.

En attendant, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les 13 Lois de Murphy **

**Généralisation de la seconde réflexion féminine  
**

_**Il n'y a pas de différence entre un idiot et un savant lorsqu'ils tombent amoureux**_

* * *

_Premier Critère : le petit- ami idéal est présent sans être collant._

Lily rentra dans la grande salle en suivant Heather, le pas lourd. Revoir Potter après la soirée d'hier allait être difficile… Hormis le fait qu'ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble, elle n'avait pas vraiment signalé qu'ils étaient 'ensemble'. Et elle craignait plus que tout qu'il lui saute dessus avec un air implacable de 'Je suis avec Evans, regardez tous, elle m'appartient enfin, J'ai gagné !'

Ou bien, ce serait un du genre : « Je suis le meilleur, j'ai eu la seule fille qui me résistait ! Regardez avec qui je suis ! »

Lily se mordit les joues, refoulant en elle les doutes qui (en dehors du fait qu'elle détestait cordialement Potter depuis qu'il la harcelait) lui tournaient en tête : et s'il ne faisait ça que pour pouvoir dire qu'il était capable d'avoir toutes les filles ? Et si, en cinquième, au lieu de venir la trouver posément, discuter avec et lui proposer une sortie avec calme (ce à quoi elle aurait sûrement dit 'oui'), il avait fait exprès de lui faire peur, de l'énerver et de se faire détester pour être sûr qu'elle refuserait ? Et avec la certitude qu'elle craquerait. Et il pourrait parader avec elle à son bras…

Parce que elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant maintenant : elle avait craquer sur Potter en une (_une _!) stupide après-midi. Et tout le monde allait la voir. Et se moquer. Parce qu'elle _avait craqué_.

« Ca ne te posait aucun problème de sortir avec lui quand c'était pour rire… » chuchota une voix à son oreille. Lily sursauta, se retourna, regarda autour d'elle. Mais il n'y avait personne. Personne qui ait lu dans ses pensées. La jeune fille souffla et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle entra dans la grande salle et braqua son regard sur la table des professeurs. Il fallait qu'elle s'empêche de regarder Potter ou Andrews… Ce serait juste –

« Reconnaître ta faiblesse ? » susurra la voix. Cette fois, elle sauta en l'air de peur, se retourna et tourna sur elle-même. Mais il n'y avait personne. A part des centaines d'yeux la fixant… Bien, maintenant, elle n'avait plus à craindre d'être la risée pour sortir avec Potter !

« Ca va Lily ? » S'enquit Potter, juste au moment où elle posait ses fesses en face d'Heather, qui était à côté de Lupin qui était à côté de Black. James était à sa gauche et Pettigrow à côté de James. Et c'était extrêmement étrange de manger avec les maraudeurs… pour la quatrième fois de l'année.

« Rien, la sénilité » Elle haussa les épaules et regarda son compagnon. Rien ne l'aurait préparé à ça.

Pas de sourire ironique.

Pas de grimace prétentieuse.

Pas de torse bombé de fierté.

Juste James Potter. Au naturel, comme il l'était seulement quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux… Elle se mordit la lèvre… elle ne pouvait pas fondre, pas comme ça, pas maintenant…

« Ne fonds pas – saute lui dessus et embrasse le ! » Lui ordonna la voix dans son dos. Elle réprima le frisson d'angoisse et se retint de se retourner pour voir qui avait parlé. Elle regarda encore Potter qui la fixait, vraiment inquiet. C'était mignon.

Elle fondait complètement.

« Tu as envie d'aller te promener un peu après les cours, le lac est gelé – j'ai entendu certains dire qu'on pourrait patiner » Proposa-t-il, l'étonnant encore un peu plus.

Pas de sourire baveux.

Pas de béate admiration.

Pas de réplique stupide.

« Euh… et bien » Bafouilla-t-elle, sentant malgré ses efforts ses joues s'empourprer quand elle sentit ses doigts contre sa main…

« Le plan » Lui rappela la voix – cette fois, Lily dut se rendre à l'évidence : soit elle devenait folle, soit elle venait de découvrir sa 'petite voix intérieure'.

« J'avais prévu d'étudier un peu dans la salle commune ce soir »

« Tu n'auras qu'à me dire quand tu as besoin d'une pause » Il semblait un peu déçu, mais pas fâché ou vexé qu'elle préfère étudier. C'était étrange, surtout de la part de Potter. « Peut-être que je viendrai faire le parchemin de méta près de toi après le Quidditch »

« C'est à dire » Contra Lily, recevant un sourcil haussé de Lupin et Heather « Je préfère travailler seule, c'est juste que … »

« Pas besoin de te justifier » Potter se leva, prêt à aller en cours, suivi par les autres. Le pire dans sa réponse était son honnêteté. « Je comprends »

Elle arqua un sourcil « Ah oui ? »

« Non » Elle adorait sa mimique quand il était joyeux comme ça. Et elle détestait cet air qu'il prenait dès qu'il entrait dans un endroit où il y avait beaucoup de monde. « Mais je peux imaginer… »

Et se promener dans les couloirs, main dans la main avec James Potter était… - rien comparé au discret baiser qu'il lui avait glissé juste avant de rentrer en classe. Elle passa la porte de la salle d'Enchantement le sourire aux lèvres.

« Et les mecs, regardez avec qui je sors ! »

Mais James Potter resterait toujours _Potter_…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily rentra dans le petit corridor, le cœur battant la chamade. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus pouvait arriver n'importe quand. Que quelqu'un les voit et la dénonce à Potter.

Andrew passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa doucement. Un point pour Potter : il embrassait mieux.

« Parce que tu compares ! ? » Rugit la voix, faisant reculer Lily et s'annihiler les pensées… ah, les gens ! ou plutôt, ah ! elle.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps » Murmura-t-elle, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux « Je comptais venir à la bibliothèque pour travailler »

« Je peux venir avec toi » Proposa-t-il.

« On ne peux pas nous voir ensemble »

« Et alors ? Tu es juste studieuse et moi à Serdaigle ! On est amis »

« Je préfère travailler seule » Lily ressortit son argument du matin, observant la réaction du jeune homme. Ses paupières se rétrécirent, l'observant, avant qu'il ne déclare.

« Je t'y retrouve dans dix minutes », et ne parte.

Avait-il seulement entendu ce qu'elle avait dit ?

POTTER 1 – ANDREW 0

_Deuxième Critère: Le petit ami idéal n'est pas aussi possessivement jaloux qu'une loutre_

Lily observa son parchemin pendant une bonne minute, ferma les yeux, inspira. Avait-elle seulement besoin de poser la question ? Cela semblait tellement évident…

Andrew refusait de lui parler parce que ça faisait trois jours et qu'elle était toujours avec Potter. Bien sûr, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le quitter. Mais Andrew était… bon sang, même si elle ne quittait pas James, il irait tout lui raconter de leur micro aventure pour qu'elle se fasse plaquer – parce qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'elle ne le choisisse pas franchement.

Aaghrt… Les mecs, vraiment ! Elle aurait mieux fait de préférer les filles. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Les critères ne marchaient pas – ça prenait trop de temps et ça la mettait vraiment en danger.

Elle devait réfléchir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Heather rentra dans le dortoir, trouvant Lily assisse sur son lit, plongée dans ses réflexions. La rousse releva la tête. Un sourire étirait ses traits et elle acquiesça, essayant apparemment de se convaincre elle-même d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

- Alors ?

- Je vais plaquer Jonshon

- Bien

- Potter embrasse mieux

Lily passa la porte tandis qu'Heather se laissait tomber dans le lit. Elle observa le plafond, feuilleta un magasine puis se laissa emporter dans une douce torpeur. Les derniers jours avaient été étranges. Que Lily sorte avec James… Bien, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le plan de Lupin marche si bien mais ce qu'aucun n'avait prévu, c'est que le Serdaigle soit effectivement intéressé par Lily…

Dire qu'ils l'avaient choisi spécialement parce qu'il semblait ne jamais prêter attention à la rousse. Et maintenant… et maintenant, Lily repassait la porte du dortoir, l'air complètement dans le gaz et très ennuyée par quelque chose qui avait dû se produire.

« Je viens de recevoir le plus beau baiser de ma vie » Signala-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans l'oreiller.

- Tu as rencontré Potter dans l'escalier ?

- Non

- ?

- Je vais plaquer Potter

Elle se releva, suivie de près par Heather qui avait littéralement sauté sur ses pieds.

« Attends, quoi ? »

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle semblait vraiment fatiguée de cette situation. « J'ai choisi Potter parce qu'il embrassait mieux et Jonshon vient de me prouver le contraire. Alors je vais rompre avec Potter, parce j'ai besoin de quelqu'un que je sais sérieux »

Et sans laisser le temps à la brune d'argumenter, elle sortit, encore. La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire pour remonter le moral de James Potter, hum ?

Mais elle n'eut pas longtemps à penser car à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Lily remontait –encore – le visage très rouge. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, complètement hagarde et perdue.

« Il… il était en train de - » bégaya-t-elle

« Quoi ? » Heather s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille « Il quoi ? »

« Il _étudiait _! »

Et ça ne manqua pas – elle éclata de rire… le désarroi de Lily était marrant pour toute personne extérieure… elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Mais contre attente, la rousse se leva (à nouveau) un air décidé au visage (à nouveau) et déclara :

- Je vais rompre avec Jonshon

- Ca commence à être répétitif non ?

- Ils embrassent merveilleusement bien _tous les deux_.

- Jamais essayé

- Ils peuvent être sérieux, _tous les deux_

- Quelque chose comme ça, m'oui

- Mais James me fait rire plus qu'Andrew

Et elle passa la porte (à nouveau). Heather se laissa tomber sur le lit (encore) songeant aux mille tortures à faire subir à Lily quand elle se serait (enfin) rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans James (enfin, elle espérait ! )

Lily ne rentra plus au dortoir de la journée.

Ce fut à la table du dîner que les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent. Lily était, une fois de plus, plongée dans ses pensées obscures. Et là, elle avait même plutôt l'air de couler.

« Tu as passé l'après-midi avec James ? »

Signe de tête désespéré.

« Jonshon ? Mais je croyais que… »

Soupir désespéré

« Ne me dit pas qu'il se révèle être un petit clown ? »

Acquiescement plaintif.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » Se plaint Lily en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Je sors avec deux gars différents et je n'ai envie d'en plaquer aucun! Tu m'entends Heath… Ils sont si merveilleux… _tous les deux_ »

« Lily, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler… »

« Potter –Jonshon ? James- Andrew ? Le Serdaigle sexy ou le maraudeur mignon ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça hein, Heath ? Choisis pour moi allez ! » Elle releva les yeux « Hey, pourquoi tu es toute blanche comme ça ? »

Soudain, un doute envahit Lily qui sentit son dos se tendre de crainte « Ne me dit pas qu'il y en a un des deux derrière moi, là »

Pas de réaction. Le regard fixé au-dessus de l'épaule de Lily.

« T'en fais pas Evans » S'exclama la voix, réalisant ses peurs les plus profondes. « Je vais te faciliter la tâche, j'abandonne la partie»

* * *

(_rire sadique_)


	12. La Loi d'Occurence Murphyque

Un nouveau samedi, un nouveau chapitre, de nouvelles réactions et des décisions... voilà ce qui vous attends, le temps que je remercie tous les gentils reviewers (qui, à l'esprit vif, ont résolu sans problèmes le mini-micro-suspens du fin de chapitre dernier), je parle bien sûr de ... : **Lokness, Earenya, Arie-Evans, Nolyssa, gabiie-lover** (deux fois même !)**, laura, cc, angel lily, tchingtchong, Lern **(je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait de la double vie et Lily n'est pas comme ça : réfléchir, prévoir, mentir, ... c'est surtout qu'elle est perdue, et qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire - c'est une situation qu'elle n'était pas censée rencontrer et qu'elle ne veut pas faire durer : preuve, ça ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit de rester avec les deux en même temps), **Missterre, Drudrue , Jess, nono-chan230 et malilite.**

Et maintenant, je vous laisse le loisir de découvrir que James n'est vraiment pas un saint décidé à se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans réactions ...

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**LES TREIZE LOIS DE MURPHY**

**Loi d'occurence murphyque**

**_Murphy s'attaque toujours à vous lorsque vous êtes le moins en état de vous défendre_**

* * *

« T'en fais pas Evans. Je vais te faciliter la tâche – j'abandonne »

« Non, James, attends ! »

_Trois jours plus tard._

Trois stupides jours qui ne veulent pas passer. Lily marche vers la grande salle, la tête baissée, découragée, les mains dans les poches.

C'est fini. Tout est fini. Et c'est bien fait pour elle, elle l'a bien mérité, idiote !

On ne s'amourache pas d'un ennemi en une soirée. On ne s'accroche pas au meilleur ami de ses propres ex. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Réellement. Rien ne pouvait marcher. Elle le savait parfaitement. Elle avait essayé – et tout perdu.

« T'es sûre que ça te dérange pas ? »

Lily acquiesça, arrivant même à se réjouir pour Heather qui semblait bien avec Lupin. Oh, pas d'illusions, c'était un petit flirt – de quelques semaines quand même, mais pas le grand amour. Sa meilleure amie le lui avait avoué. Elle avait de la chance, songea Lily, elle, au moins, arrive à ne pas donner d'importance aux garçons.

Pourquoi elle n'était pas comme ça ?

Bien évidemment, le fait qu'Heather se mette officiellement avec Lupin avait une conséquence à laquelle Lily n'avait pas pensé : manger avec les maraudeurs. Tous les maraudeurs.

Et devinez en face de qui elle se retrouva ? Bingo ! James.

Ouch… Elle était vraiment sortie avec quelqu'un mangeant à ce point comme un porc ? Et bien, la rupture lui avait au moins fait tomber les écailles des yeux.

« Alors Evans » James s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche, la faisant grimacer. « Comment ça se passe avec Jonshon, heureuse ? »

« Tes remarques sournoises, tu les gardes pour toi ! »

« Hein ? » Il l'observa silencieusement, l'air perdu. « Je te posais vraiment la question ! »

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- J'aime bien savoir que tu vas bien

- Je t'ai trompé » Fit-elle remarqué. « Tu devrais me détester.

- Tu n'as jamais entendu dire que parfois le bonheur de la personne aimée suffit à faire son propre bonheur ?

- …

Le lendemain, Andrew Jonshon se réveilla avec des serpents à la place des cheveux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« POTTER ! »

« Tiens, ça me manquait, ce doux son de voix à mes oreilles » James releva la tête, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Tout le monde l'avait soutenu et épaulé quand il avait appris que Lily n'avait pas abandonné son plan de base. Tout le monde pensait qu'il allait s'effondrer. Devenir dépressif ou mourir de chagrin. Tout le monde lui avait assuré son soutien.

Ce que personne n'avait prévu, c'est que James n'avait ni été détruit par la nouvelle (il savait qu'aux yeux de Lily, il n'était qu'une expérience qu'elle finirait par lâcher), ni ne s'était effondré complètement brisé (Il était James Potter quand même)

Il avait réagi comme personne ne pensait qu'il réagirait : il avait décidé de faire (ou refaire selon les points de vue) de la vie de Lily Evans et de Edward Jonshon, un enfer. Et là, le soutien des maraudeurs avait été bienvenu.

« Enlève-lui ça tout de suite ! » Hurla la jeune fille, les poings sur les hanches.

« Enlever quoi à qui, chère Lily ? »

Elle le prit de vitesse, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, très menaçante. Il se sentait amusée. « Enlève. Ces. Choses. Immondes. De. Sa. Tête. »

James se passa la langue sur les lèvres et fixa intensément celles de la préfète collée à lui contre le mur. Et c'est avec plaisir qu'il la vit frissonner d'anticipation. Il savait à quel point elle adorait l'embrasser – se jouer de son désir était une autre façon de la faire enrager.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler » Il pencha la tête en avant, leurs nez se frôlant, et murmura, tout bas, gravement « embrasse-moi »

Et contre toute attente (Gifle, cri ou fuite), elle se jeta sur lui.

Et contre toute attente (Répondre, répondre ou répondre), il resta inerte.

Elle se détacha, ayant compris qu'il l'avait fait exprès, pour la blesser. Elle s'en alla, les larmes aux yeux. James se passa une main dans les cheveux et ignora la douleur dans sa poitrine.

Elle allait souffrir. Autant qu'il avait souffert.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« POTTER ! »

« Tiens, ça me manquait, ce doux son de voix à mes oreilles »

« Et arrête avec ça ! » Il pinça les lèvres. « Et arrête avec cet air supérieur ! » Il sourit « Et arrête de -»

Il l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire, deux secondes. Puis il se détacha et lui tourna le dos pour partir. « Ton copain va pas être content Evans » Et il s'éloigna, la laissant là, ayant complètement oublié qu'elle était venue parce que ses cheveux étaient blonds !

oOoOoOoOoOo

« POTTER ! »

« Tiens, ça me manquait, ce doux son de voix à mes oreilles »

« Je vais te -» Lily s'interrompit et regarda autour d'elle. Droite et gauche. Personne. Elle devenait folle. Potter la rendait folle.

Il avait osé faire disparaître ses vêtements (tous ses vêtements !). Elle avait dû empreinter quelques affaires à Heather, mais c'était bien trop grand et elle avait besoin de ses habits ! Elle s'était donc précipitée dans le dortoir des garçons. Et elle était sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé la phrase insupportable de ce gamin.

En effet, trois secondes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, révélant James Potter. Sortant de la douche. Le corps humide. Une serviette noire enroulée autour de la taille. Et la colère de Lily ne l'empêcha pas de sentir sa respiration se couper. Ni ses yeux de suivre une gouttelette d'eau se détachant de ses cheveux, aller s'écraser sur son épaule, passer sa poitrine, ses abdos, et disparaître dans un prémisse de quelques poils.

Elle déglutit, la pièce soudain chaude et ayant, à nouveau, oublié la raison de sa venue.

« Ferme la bouche, tu baves Evans »

Le coup d'eau glacé à la figure. Et son cœur se brisant dans sa poitrine. Comme à chaque fois. Il avait tellement bien compris qu'elle s'était accrochée à lui qu'il se vengeait de la pire des manières. Lily ne se sentait jamais si mal, si piteuse et déplorable que quand il maltraitait ses sentiments ainsi. Avec air froid et détaché. Comme si elle n'était rien qu'une horrible chose à ses yeux.

Mais Lily s'était suffisamment excusée comme ça. Elle s'était laissée faire, marcher dessus et piétiner. Mais elle n'était pas sans argument non plus ! Il allait vite s'en rendre compte.

Elle releva le regard et le plaqua dans le sien. Elle le vit hésiter. Car pour la première fois depuis une semaine, ses yeux émeraude ne cherchaient pas à éviter les siens, ils les défiaient.

« Tu veux jouer Potter, alors on va jouer. » Elle retira sa cravate, s'apercevant avec délectation qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui arrivait. Elle misait tout sur le fait qu'il avait un jour eu du respect pour elle. Elle espérait que ça marcherait.

« Qu'est-ce… »

« On ne parle pas » le coupa-t-elle. Elle envoya sa cravate sur le sol, retira ses chaussures et se mit à déboutonner le chemisier lentement. Très lentement et lascivement. « Je peux jouer aussi. Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas pouvoir me contrôler » Avec une œillade appuyée, elle retira le vêtement blanc, lui laissant tout le loisir de voir sa poitrine retenue dans le nylon de son soutien-gorge. (Quelle bonne idée d'un mettre un très gros se matin, qui cachait un max)

« Lily, attends » Il recula, ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait…

« Et crois-moi Potter » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche féline. « Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages » Elle posa ses doigts sur la fermeture de la jupe et le vit avec plaisir passer du rose appuyé au rouge brique. Et ses yeux presque sortir de la tête maintenant. Elle retira la jupe. « Si tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras »

James déglutit, incapable de prononcer un mot, la bouche sèche, le cœur à mille à l'heure. Il savait qu'il venait de se faire prendre à son propre piège. Il ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. Se contrôler. Il fallait se contrôler. Il sentit deux doigts se poser sur son torse. Il allait mourir.

Les doigts marchant sur son ventre, Lily se colla presque à lui, sentant leurs peaux se frôler. Jamais ils n'avaient été dans une telle posture d'intimité. Mais elle était concentrée. Ses émotions ne gagneraient pas. Elle passa un doigt entre le tissu et le bassin de jeune homme, lui laissant présager ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

« Rends-moi mes habits Potter » Il ouvrit les yeux, elle enleva l'essuie et il sentit ridicule, nu, au milieu de sa chambre. « Ou je me promène comme ça partout dans Poudlard, puisque c'est ce que tu sembles vouloir. »

Et elle sortit de la chambre, la serviette en main, en sous-vêtements. Il lui fallut au moins cinq minutes pour réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle l'avait menacé de passer la journée en sous-vêtements, au vu de tous, s'il ne se rétractait pas.

Mais ce n'était pas lui que ça allait déranger. Il pourrait se rincer l'œil à chaque fois que – ils pourraient tous le faire. Tous les mecs de l'école allaient voir Lily en petite tenue. A cause de lui.

Trois minutes plus tard, les vêtements avaient récupéré leur lieu d'origine.

Et James prit une douche. Très froide.

* * *

_Et je suppose que personne ne va pleurer la non-intervention d'un certain serdaigle dans ce chapitre... Le suivant, vacances en camping obligent, sera pour dans une semaine - plutôt samedi que mercredi sûrement._

_Et pour vous mettre l'eau à l abouche, il s'intitulera : "Plus une femme est belle, plus elle a tendance à se foutre de nous et plus on en redemande" ..._

Likyboy's


	13. Constatation misogyne d'El Gato

Coucou à tous - et oui, même si j'ai quelques heures de retard, je n'avais pas oublié...

Je tiens quand même, avant, à remercier :** Sunshiine, millou95, nono-chan230, Arie-Evans, Nolyssa, Noriane, laura, gabiie-lover, tchingtchong, Earenya, angel lily , malilite, K-Melwin** - ce que me dite me fait vraiment plaisir et puis, j'étais amusée de voir que la réaction de Lily vous a plu... Évidement, maintenant, vous allez voir qu'ils n'auraient pas pu aller plus loin dans ce jeu-là... (non mais oh, ils auraient fini où?).

Et une toute petite dernière précision : Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Ce qui, malheureusement, ne veut pas dire que la fic sera finie mercredi mais plutôt samedi. Oui, je sais, en ce moment je pars tout le temps, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que je vais rassembler le dernier chapitre (la 13e loi) et l'épilogue en un seul gros chapitre... Parce que je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de poster avant la miaout aussi non

Maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les 13 Lois de Murphy **

**Constatation misogyne d'El Gato**

**" ****Plus les femmes sont belles,  
plus elles ont tendances à se foutre de nous,  
et plus on en redemande."****  
**

- Ils ont l'air d'aller mieux, non ?

- Ils ne crient pas au moins

- Rappelle-moi, ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont comme ça ?

- Et bien, maintenant, ça va faire quinze minutes

Remus et Heather échangèrent un regard las. Le fait était que, dans des moments pareils, ils se posaient des questions sur l'état mental de leurs amis. Récapitulons. Depuis une semaine, James et Lily étaient retombés dans leurs vieux jeux du « je te déteste moi aussi ». Les disputes, les cris – tout était exactement comme avant – à ceci près que les mots « sort avec moi » n'étaient jamais plus sortis de la bouche de James.

Mais, en ce samedi matin, à la table du petit-déjeuner, une nouvelle technique de « comment ennuyer l'autre le plus possible » venait de voir le jour. Cela s'intitulait « Je te regarde dans les yeux »

« Ils n'ont toujours pas bougé ? » S'exclama Sirius en revenant des toilettes. Même lui, ça commençait à l'inquiéter, ce comportement. Il savait que forcer James à manger avec Lily sous prétexte que Remus était avec Heather était une mauvaise idée. Mais les prises de bec, c'était marrant au moins.

Aujourd'hui, Lily s'était assisse en face de James et, sans adresser un bonjour à personne, s'était servi des céréales puis avait fixé son ami. Celui-ci avait déjeuné sans lever le regard et sans prononcer un mot également, puis, au moment où il avait relevé les yeux, ils s'étaient figés. Tous les deux. Et ça durait depuis un quart d'heure.

« Ils sont peut-être malades ? » Suggéra Peter, qui voulait aider.

Heather secoua la tête « Malades d'amour oui »

Sirius décida qu'il était temps de faire bouger les choses. Il se leva, alla se planter devant le pseudo-couple de pseudo-statues et se mit à chanter. Il n'obtint aucune réaction. Il toqua sur la tête de James, souleva les cheveux de Lily, leur tapa sur les épaules, fit le singe puis, à bout d'idées, s'empara de la carafe d'eau.

La bouche de Lily s'ouvrit. « N'y pense même pas Black »

Heather, Remus et Pater applaudirent, prêt à aller féliciter Sirius qui, pour une fois, avait eu une bonne idée. Mais James les prit de court par un ton agressif.

« N'agresse pas mon meilleur ami Evans ! »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre » Répliqua-t-elle avec la même hargne. Tous deux ne bougeaient toujours pas. Leurs mains étaient à plat sur la table – ce que les autres venaient à peine de remarquer - et semblaient vouloir la défoncer. « Et ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! »

« Et ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! » Répéta James d'une voix nasillarde. « Et ne me parle plus du tout ! »

« Je n'aurais pu eu à ma salir la bouche pour t'adresser la parole si ton crétin de copain - »

« N'insulte pas mes amis ! »

« Arrête de me fixer ainsi ! »

James et Lily soupirèrent en même temps. Puis, ils en revinrent à ce qu'ils faisaient avant. C'est-à-dire se taire et se fixer.

Les quatre autres échangèrent des regards apeurés. Ce fut la seule fille du groupe qui arriva à mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient tous en ce moment. « Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily marchait dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches, ruminant. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle lui en voulait. Si, il était un bâtard sans nom. Mais elle l'avait trompé. Non, pas vraiment. Elle avait juste hésité entre lui et un autre. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, un peu d'indécision de temps en temps, non ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'appelait Lily Evans que d'un coup, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour son propre bien.

Mais Potter était trop têtu pour comprendre ça. Biens sûr, parce que Potter ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne toute remplie d'un ego tellement disproportionné qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre compte que les gens autour de lui _ressentaient_ des choses.

Mais il n'allait pas gagner. Elle n'allait pas le laisser gagner. C'était hors de question – hors de propos même. On ne se dresse pas en travers de la route de Lily Evans sans en assumer les conséquences. Et Potter, même s'il le savait, devrait s'en souvenir.

Il ne gagnerait pas.

La jeune fille soupira, se sentant presque aussi en colère contre lui que le jour où il avait osé critiquer son poids. Son poids ! Chez elle, une fille. Alors que tout le monde sait bien que c'est une chose très importante à leurs yeux. Bon, d'accord, ce qu'il avait dit n'avait pas vraiment touché Lily. Elle n'était pas une fan de 'la balance tous les matins ou tu meurs'. Et puis, James lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, quand tout allait bien entre eux, qu'il l'aimait telle qu'elle était. Et Lily aussi se trouvait très bien comme ça.

Mais ça ne se faisait pas, point à la ligne. C'est interdit, ça fait partie des codes. On ne critique pas le poids d'une fille. Evidemment, comme à son habitude, monsieur Potter-Tête-Enflée n'en avait fait qu'à son chapeau.

Et sans parler de leur « collaboration » sur le devoir de métamorphose. Comment elle aurait pu deviner qu'entre temps, ils allaient rompre ? C'était un calvaire de travailler avec lui !

_Ils allaient rompre_ Une sueur froide descendit le long du dos de Lily. Comment avait-elle pu sortir avec cette brute ignorante ? Cette question ne cessait de lui tourner en tête. Comment avait-elle laissé une chose aussi macabre et funeste se produire ? Mais au nom d'un Niffleur, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Elle avait honte d'elle-même. C'est à peine si elle osait se regarder dans la glace. Elle avait laissé ses mains immondes la toucher. Elle avait autorisé ses lèvres répugnantes à la caresser. Elle avait envisagé le fait d'être sous l'effet d'une potion ou d'un sortilège. Mais ses souvenirs étaient clairs. Elle devait donc être lucide.

Elle avait délibérément laissé ce porc pervers jouer avec elle. Et cela la poursuivait jusque dans ses cauchemars. Toutes les nuits, elle rêvait de lui – à eux. Et chaque matin, quand elle se réveillait, la gorge sèche et les lèvres serrées, au bord des larmes, et que des souvenirs de la nuit lui revenaient, elle était persuadée que c'était à cause du dégoût qu'elle ressentait face à leur 'relation'.

« Alors Snivellus, tu n'as toujours pas appris la différence entre le pus de tarentulle et le shampooing ? »

« Laisse moi descendre Potter ! »

Les cris lui firent relever la tête. Un sourire désabusé se forma sur ses lèvres. Le spectacle n'intéressait plus personne, c'était juste si … habituel, pitoyable. Une vague tentative qu'il faisait pour se prouver à lui même qu'il était toujours « James j'effraie tout le monde écartez-vous sur mon passage Potter »

Elle passa à côté de lui d'un pas vif, sans ouvrir la bouche, et le bouscula violement. Sa concentration momentanément perdue, Rogue retomba sur le sol avec un bruit étouffé. Lily le vit se précipiter sur sa baguette qui avait volé à quelques mètres de là.

James, quant à lui, avait tourné le dos à sa victime pour déterminer d'où venait ce coup. Car bien sûr, railla mentalement Lily, une pauvre petite créature comme elle, le bousculer avec tant de force ? L'idée qu'elle soit celle à l'avoir poussé par derrière ne devait certainement même pas lui avoir traversé l'esprit. Encore fallait-il, évidement, qu'il sache réfléchir jusque là.

Les doigts de Rogue se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa baguette. Lily sentit, sans en comprendre la raison, une boule d'angoisse monter dans sa gorge. Rogue allait avoir sa baguette et il attaquerait Potter de dos. Comme un vil Serpentard incapable de le regarder dans les yeux ferrait. Et James serrait blesser. Quelques millimètres.

« Accio »

Le geste avait été instinctif. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Sûrement parce qu'aussi débile que soit Potter, aussi démoniaque et perverti que son esprit fusse, il n'en restait pas moins un Gryffondor. Et par ces temps où il semblait que le mal prenait de plus en plus de place, les rouge et or devaient se serrer les coudes. Même si Lily refusait de se serrer avec Potter.

« EVANS ! » Rugit Rogue en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Potter sauta en l'air et se retourna pour les fixer, presque aussi dégoûté par l'un que l'autre. Rogue se précipita sur Lily avant d'être bloqué par une entrave envoyée par son premier assaillant. Puis, un rire ironique franchit ses lèvres.

« Oh regardez si c'est pas mignon… c'est ti pas maman Lily qui vient aider son grand ami Servilus à se défendre contre le méchant Potter ? »

Lily lui envoya un regard furieux. « Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'adresser la parole ! »

« Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires alors ! »

La jeune fille déglutit, pour se calmer, et expira, avant de tourner les talons et de se rediriger vers l'intérieur. Mais la voix de celui qu'elle avait honte d'appeler 'ex' la fit ralentir.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? Pas d'insultes, pas de cris, de pleurs ? Rien ? Tu ne me demandes même pas de le laisser tranquille ? » Il rit encore, encore plus méchamment, moqueusement « Tu te ramollis Evans ! C'est à cause de moi ? » Questionna-t-il, un air vainqueur déjà au visage, Lily le présentait au son de sa voix « Je t'ai rendu si faible ? Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de te plaquer pour te briser … »

A présent, la colère était à son comble chez la jeune rousse. Mais quand elle se retourna pour s'adresser à Potter, elle découvrit que la froideur et la fureur glaciale pouvaient être aussi impressionnantes que des cris puissants.

« Ca ne sert à rien. Il a gagné, Potter, il gagne toujours » S'exclama-t-elle calmement en pointant Rogue du menton. Il s'était presque défait de ses liens invisibles. « Tu te conduis devant lui comme un chiot devant son os. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas t'arrêter. Rien ne peut t'arrêter. Tu aimes tellement ça, embêter Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? Même si ta stupide vie sans importance en dépendait, tu serais incapable de ne pas le provoquer. C'est instinctif… Tu crois que c'est ça, l'amour vache ? »

D'un geste ample, elle envoya sa baguette au Serpentard sous les yeux effarés de Potter et s'en alla. Soit il laissait tomber, et Rogue avait gagné. Soit il continuait, et elle avait gagné. Mais dans tous les cas, James Potter avait perdu.

Lily s'entendit murmurer « Je t'ai eu »


	14. La Loi de Sod

**salma snape, malilite, iemanjinha, Earenya, gabiie-lover , Perruche Cevenole, Sunshiine **_- Tels sont les noms de ceux que je dois remercier pour un : avoir laissé un mot pour l'avant dernier chapitre, et deux, avoir patienté jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour la conclusion de l'histoire._

* * *

Xaphania17 Unna une fan titpuce86 tchingtchong Sylvrana-moonlight Sunshiine salma snape Saki ptit beurre au nutella Plumiere Perruche Cevenole Noriane nono-chan230 Nolyssa Missterre millou95 MARIE malilite Mg Lokness Lily-joanne Lilli-Puce Lern laura Laetitia Osborne K-Melwin Jess j4m3s-3nd-lily iemanjinha gabiie-lover Erylis enoa2 Emy Eldwen Earenya Drudrue clr12 cc cc Calim Audrey Arie-Evans angel lily Alpo - _ce sont tous ceux qui au cours de l'histoire ont donné leurs encouragements et que je remercie. _

* * *

**Les 13 Lois de Murphy **

**Loi de Sod**

**" _Murphy était un optimiste._ "  
**

Une grimace apparut sur le visage sans défaut de James Potter.

La table de déjeuner, qui était devenue la scène de la plupart de leurs rencontres, allait, une fois de plus, assister au divertissement quotidien. Car la mine du maraudeur n'indiquait rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle bataille.

Les yeux braqués derrière Lily, et non pas sur elle cette fois, il observait 'l'homme à abattre' balader sa main dans le dos d'une blonde bouclée. Mignonne, mais n'arrivant pas à la cheville de Lily. Une boule de rage s'empara de lui, sans qu'il comprenne exactement pourquoi.

Lily était une traite. Elle l'avait utilisé et traîné dans la boue. Et récemment, elle l'avait privé de son jouet favori : Servilo. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, encore et encore.

A quel point ils étaient bien ensemble. A quel point c'était agréable de l'avoir à son côté. A quel point elle était faite pour lui, savant mélange de laisser aller et de sérieux. Se sentir avec une fille comme il se sentait avec Lily était impossible. Elle, qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Elle, qui le critiquait quand même. Elle, qui avait tellement de fois raison – mais ne lui faisait pas la tête quand il arquait le contraire.

Son petit être contraire. Sa Lily.

_Le bonheur de la personne aimée suffit à faire son propre bonheur. _Des conneries. Comment pourrait-il être heureux que Lily sorte avec ce crétin sans limite de Jonshon ? Surtout quand celui-ci promenait sa main dans le dos d'une blonde, assis à la table des Serdaigles, sans prêter la moindre attention à la préfète rousse.

Comment pouvait-elle lui avoir préféré un tel poltron ?

Peut-être que les tricheurs se comprennent entre eux ?

Et pourquoi cela avait-il de l'importance ? Pourquoi se sentait-il malade en voyant le détestable Andrew déposer ses lèvres sur les joues de sa camarade bleue et argent ? Après tout, Lily était une grande fille, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Non, elle avait Jonshon. Et ce stupide mec, qui ne méritait pas Lily au centuple, la trompait. Comment pouvait-on faire une telle chose ?

Le sentiment premier qui l'avait pris - être content de voir que tout n'était pas rose entre les deux tourtereaux- avait clairement disparu. Un dilemme s'imposait à lui. Le dire à Lily ou pas ? Il devrait la détester. Il maintenait qu'il la détestait et que jamais, il en pourrait lui faire confiance. Que tout ce qui la blessait le rendait heureux. Alors pourquoi se soucierait-il que l'autre poltron soit honnête ?

James finit par soupirer et reprit l'idée de base, faisant de deux baguettes un pouvoir. Lui dire dans le but de la blesser.

« Tel est pris celui qui croyait prendre » Murmura-t-il à la préfète.

Elle releva le regard vers lui, puis suivit son regard, aperçut son petit ami chuchoter dans l'oreille de _l'autre_ fille, puis le regarda à nouveau lui. Avec un regard dégoûté et moqueur. Il se gratta la tête. Il n'avait pas saisi quelque chose, là. Pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas ?

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle en se levant « J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un me parler » Puis, elle le regarda et sourit « Suis-je bête, tu n'as pas encore appris à faire des phrases sensées Potter, c'est ça ? »

« Ton copain -» Voulut-il expliquer avant de se faire interrompre par un rire détaché.

- Tu as raison oui, Arty m'attend

- Arty ? Il n'y a pas d'Arty à Poudlard !

Elle arqua un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi l'inventerai-je ? Te rendre jaloux ? Je ne me soucie plus de toi Potter. À partir d'aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que tu n'existais plus

- Tant mieux, s'exclama-t-il en se levant à son tour en oubliant l'affaire Jonshon, parce que Mélanie m'attend

- Il n'y a pas de –

- Et pourquoi l'inventerai-je ? Te rendre jalouse ? Je ne me soucie plus de toi Evans. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'existes plus, répéta-t-il en tournant les talons.

Il se mit à avancer vers la sortie. « C'est moi qui devait sortir la première! » Cria-t-elle furieuse de s'être faite prendre la place de la sortie réussie. Si on n'était pas celui qui part, on était le perdant qui reste. Lily détestait cette place. Elle se mit à courir pour passer avant lui la porte.

Sirius soupira et avala une bouchée de gruau chaud. Cette histoire l'énervait. Il en venait à espérer que Lily disparaisse ou bien que James et elle se remettent ensemble. Et comme ce n'était pas très gentil de souhaiter la mort de certaines personnes, il se rendait compte que même s'il passait moins de temps avec James quand celui-ci était en couple, au moins, il en passait plus que maintenant, quand James était en guerre.

« Rassurez-moi » Demanda-t-il aux autres –Peter qui se goinfrait, Remus qui dévorait Heather du regard et Heather qui le lui rendait. « Il n'y a ni Arty ni Mélanie à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux amoureux secouèrent la tête, l'air embêté. Mais ce fut Peter qui attira l'attention sur le point culminant de l'attitude bizarre de James. « Pourquoi a-t-elle inventé ça – cet Arty je veux dire ? »

Heath l'observa comme s'il débarquait de la lune. « Il existe un truc fabuleux, et ton copain est un parfait exemple de l'exploitation qu'on peut en faire. Ça s'appelle la jalousie »

Peter lui lança un regard agacé. « Merci Heather, oh grande prêtresse de la sagesse du monde » Se moqua-t-il « Mais Lily n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle a toujours Andrew que je sache »

« Andrew ? »

« Jonshon »

« Andrew Jonshon ? »

Sirius observa l'échange – les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés de mademoiselle Lupin ne lui disait rien de bon. Et Peter perdait patience.

« Le mec avec lequel elle trompait James! » S'énerva-t-il « Son petit ami actuel ! Pourquoi en a-t-elle inventé un troisième ? »

Heather observa les trois garçons silencieusement. Ils ne savaient pas. Et sûrement, Potter non plus. « Elle a quitté Jonshon. Dix minutes après que James ait fait la même chose avec elle. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

James était assis à son bureau, un parchemin de métamorphose devant lui et le livre ouvert à côté. Il avait déposé ses pieds sur la commode et regardait le plafond d'un air pensif. Et autant dire que ce n'était pas le devoir qui retenait ses pensées. Il avait d'autres préoccupations.

« Elle n'est plus avec lui »

Il faillit en tomber de sa chaise. La voix de Sirius, dans son dos, l'avait surpris. Comment ne l'avait-il pas entendu rentrer ? Il soupira. Ça l'énervait – que les choses soient compliquées et que ses amis s'en mêlent. Et aussi le fait qu'ils parlent en charabia dumbledorien. Ne pouvaient-ils s'exprimer clairement ?

« Il n'y a jamais eu d'Arty Pat'. »

« Pas plus que de Mélanie » Ajouta Sirius en s'étalant sur son lit « Je te parlais de l'autre crétin- le blondinet »

James ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il avait perdu Lily pour ce crétin – c'est lui qui l'avait eue. Et il était incapable de rester avec elle plus d'un mois. Il avait perdu Lily – pour rien. Mais, parallèlement à ça, Lily était à nouveau libre et cela devait l'enchanter, non ?

Mais elle le détestait à nouveau. Et elle l'avait trompé. Et elle avait préféré l'autre garçon. On ne pardonne pas ce genre de choses. Clairement, il n'était pas un pion débile qu'on prend et qu'on jette à sa guise. Point final, fin de l'histoire.

Dans quelques mois, l'école serait finie et Lily disparaîtrait de son champ de vision. C'est tout. Tout s'arrêtait là. Il l'avait eue, il l'avait perdue, il avait ses souvenirs pour lui. Et le reste, c'était l'avenir.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que je suis fort » se fit-il remarquer à lui-même, content de se rendre compte qu'il était capable de penser plus loin que le bout de la semaine.

Sirius toussota. « Mec, j'ai dit 'elle n'est plus avec lui' Tu es censé sauter de joie et te remettre à la séduire activement »

« Non Pat' » Il se leva et s'étira « Ce que Lily veut d'un gars la regarde – moi, je vais voir Mel »

Le jeune Black tomba du lit. Parfois, même lui avait peur de son ami.

« James ! Attends !» Il sauta sur ses pieds et le rejoignit dans la salle commune où le jeune homme s'était installé entre Heather et Remus qui semblaient dépités. James souriait comme un tordu – il avait passé un bras autour des épaules des deux adolescents et leur expliquait les raisons qu'ils avaient de rompre immédiatement.

C'était peine perdue. Ce mec était perdu, songea Sirius avant de lui aussi se laisser tomber près du feu et de faire un signe de la tête à Heather. Elle se chargerait mieux que lui de montrer à James à quel point lui et Lily devaient se remettre ensemble.

« Parce qu'après tout, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, n'est-ce pas ? » Disait James avec son air assuré « Il se pourrait très bien que Remus tombe sur la femme de sa vie- enfin, ne me regarde pas comme ça! C'est juste qu'il le penserait quand il verrait à quel point elle est bien roulée »

« Potter ! »

« Pardon Heather, t'es bien tu sais, vraiment jolie mais – Remus pourrait te tromper avec cette fille si parfaite que t'en serait verte et tu souffrirais pour rien et lui souffrirait aussi de t'avoir trompée et de te perdre puis il essayerait de te reconquérir et tu le détesterais. Alors que si vous rompiez tout de suite, vous pourrez rester amis et ça évitera de la souffrance, des cris et des pleurs à tout le monde »

Sirius se mit le poing en bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Tordu était un mot parfait et qui rimait presque avec Cornedrue. C'était une preuve non ?

« On va te rebaptiser, Corny » L'interrompit Sirius avec un air moqueur et compatissant envers Remus et Heather « A partir de maintenant, ce sera boidru le tordu ton nom »

« Je trouve que ça lui va très bien » acquiesça Remus

« La ferme Boidru-tordu » Le coupa à son tour Heather quand il voulut parler « Rien à faire que le fait d'apprendre que Lily n'est pas restée une seconde plus avec Jonshon quand tu l'as quittée te chamboule. Remus et moi allons très bien merci ».

Mais James ne dit rien. Son regard venait de se fixer dans l'âtre. Il état raide comme un piquet et ne disait rien. Sirius secoua sa main devant ses yeux « Tu l'as tué » Fit-il remarquer à la jeune fille.

« Je fais souvent ça avec les diseurs de malheur » s'expliqua-t-elle « Au fait Remus, quand cette fille passera devant toi, si tu t'approches d'elle, je ne me conterai pas de te détester gentiment à Lily, compris ? »

Remus déglutit et blanchit avant d'acquiescer sagement. Parce que ce que Lily faisait subir à James – alors même qu'elle était la méchante – ne lui paraissait pas vraiment _gentil_.

C'est à ce moment que boidru le tordu, anciennement Cornedrue, refit surface. Il ouvrit la bouche et avala une grande lampée d'air frais. Sans doute était-il en apnée dans ses songes.

« Elle… elle a » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque avant qu'un éclair de lucidité passe dans ses yeux « Cette fille et folle ! »

« Sûrement » positiva celui qui continuait de s'appeler Patmol « La preuve : vous vous entendez bien »

« Et ce serait tout aussi fou de demander pourquoi elle a attendu que je la plaque pour plaquer ce crétin ? »

« Parce que Lily déteste perdre son temps » Soupira Haether « Parce qu'il m'a fallu deux ans pour la convaincre que tu n'étais pas complètement barje et qu'il m'en aurait fallu encore dix de plus pour la convaincre qui tu étais même gentil et encore vingt autre pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec toi et qu'à ce moment, nous aurions eu 47 ans et que j'espérais de ne plus être à l'école à cet âge »

James écarquilla les yeux, tenta piteusement de sourire, se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius en murmurant « Et c'est moi qu'on traite de tordu ? »

« Je lui ai mis dans la tête que Jonshon la remarquait alors que c'était faux- c'est à peine s'il savait qu'elle existait. À chaque fois que je lui disais, il te regarde, c'est parce que j'avais corrompu un de ses copains pour qu'il attire son attention vers Lily et moi. C'est encore moi qui lui ai sournoisement glissée l'idée de sortir avec toi pour que Jonshon prenne l'hippogriffe par les griffes et vienne lui parler.

C'est moi qui lui ai fait croire que ce mec était juste timide alors que, dès l'instant où il s'est intéressé à elle, il est venu vers elle sans une hésitation. C'est moi qui lui ai fait monter ce plan débile de toute pièce. »

« Toi ? » Répéta James, la gorge sèche. Peut-être était-ce trop, tant de révélations à la fois.

« J'ai fait croire à Lily qu'il fallait que ce soit toi le pigeon – mais je n'avais pas pensé que Jonshon voudrait vraiment d'elle- je veux dire à force que ses copains lui montre Lily du doigt, il a voulu s'approcher aussi. Et c'est le plan de Lily qui a fonctionné, pas le mien »

James se gratta la tête « Le plan de Lily, c'était de rendre Jonshon jaloux et le tien, c'était qu'elle m'utilise ? »

« Non, qu'elle voit qui tu es vraiment. Qu'elle passe une après-midi et plus avec toi pour apprendre à te connaître. Désolé James, mais c'était ta seule et unique chance »

« Donc, ton plan a en partie fonctionné » Remarqua Sirius « Il n'a pas duré, mais Lily est quand même sortie avec lui, non ? »

Heather acquiesça. « Mais Jonshon est revenu vers elle. Et Lily déteste perdre du temps, et elle avait passé du temps à mettre en place son plan – enfin, celui que je lui avais conseillé. Elle était incapable de dire non à Andrew même si elle n'avait pas voulu de lui, simplement parce que c'était le but de son plan. C'est inconcevable à ses yeux de mettre au point un plan, que le plan marche et puis d'abandonner le plan pour faire autre chose. Il fallait qu'elle sorte avec lui juste pour ne pas- »

« Avoir fait tout ça pour rien » Termina Remus.

« Oui. Elle a peut-être vu trois ou quatre fois ce garçon – après, il lui a dit qu'elle devait te plaquer si elle voulait que ça continue entre eux et elle ne l'a pas fait. Parce que au fond, elle préférait de loin toi, James, à Andrew. Mais après, il a insisté et elle était perdue »

« Parce que le but de son plan était le Serdaigle et pas moi » Comprit James

« Ca et le fait que jusqu'à présent, elle était toujours sortie avec des Serdaigles et que ça semblait plus logique d'être avec lui – plus normal – mais qu'elle était mieux avec toi. Sans compter le fait que moins de quelques semaines plus tôt, elle ne te portait pas vraiment dans son cœur. Elle était vraiment perdue quand tu as tout découvert »

« Et moi, je l'ai plaqué »

« Et elle s'est rendu compte de l'énorme erreur qu'elle avait fait alors elle l'a plaqué, lui. Puis, elle a voulu venir tout t'expliquer mais Andrew s'est retrouvé avec ces sardines sur le crâne et ça l'a énervée et là, vous vous êtes disputé et elle a commencé à nier totalement le fait qu'elle était fautive »

Le silence qui suivit ces explications ne fut interrompu que par le gémissement plaintif de Sirius. « Je déteste les histoire de filles ! » Et son départ anticipé.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? »

Haether sourit. C'était gagné. « Tu te bats pour elle. » A ce moment, Lily entra dans la salle commune alors la jeune fille saisit la main de Remus et l'entraîna dans le dortoir des garçons en faisant signe à James de suivre. La préfète assista à la scène avec une moue dégoûtée, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire là-haut à trois.

« Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis et dans moins d'une heure, elle sera de nouveau à toi »

Quand James quitta la pièce, Heather et Remus restèrent debout, l'un à côté de l'autre la tension montait maintenant qu'ils savaient que James et Lily allaient se remettre ensemble.

« Merci » Commença Remus en s'essuyant les mains sur les poches « De ne pas avoir dit que j'avais participé à l'élaboration du plan – ils n'auraient pas apprécié. James que je l'ai utilisé et Sirius de ne pas lui avoir dit »

« Oh » Elle haussa les épaules « Alors désolé d'avoir pris tout le mérite. Tu as joué un rôle important aussi »

Il sourit et acquiesça, avant de s'asseoir gauchement sur son lit. C'était la situation la plus étrange qu'il ait connu. « Bon – donc, heu je » Il se racla la gorge « Maintenant qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble, je suppose qu'il n'y a plus besoin de faire semblant d'être ensemble ? »

« Je suppose que non »

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, il croisa son regard avant que tous deux ne détourne la tête rapidement.

« Tu avais raison – c'était mieux de ne pas simplement prétendre être ensemble mais être vraiment ensemble pour la durée du plan- je veux dire, personne ne s'est douté de la supercherie »

« Bien sûr que j'avais raison » Répondit Heather « Ca foire toujours quand on ne joue au couple que pour le paraître. Et puis, finalement, c'était seulement du semblant – je veux dire, c'était plutôt un arrangement »

« Un arrangement, oui »

« Oui, une sorte de relation à durée déterminée »

« Relation à durée déterminée ? » Il la regarda bizarrement « Parce que tu savais combien de temps ça allait prendre avant qu'ils arrêtent de faire leur tête de mule toi ? »

Haether sourit. « C'est sûr. »

Un silence, un peu moins tendu cette fois, remplit la pièce. « Tu sais, j'ai eu peur à un moment »

« Ouais, mois aussi. Le truc de 'si on est ensemble, ils sont obligés de se voir et de partager leur repas alors ils se pardonneront plus facilement' c'était pas vraiment ça, hein ? »

« Sûr »

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis trois.

« Donc, c'est la fin de l'histoire je suppose ? »

« Ouais, je suppose »

« D'un autre côté, la dernière fois qu'on a voulu rompre- enfin, je veux dire terminer l'arrangement » Remus sourit. « Heureusement qu'on a eu l'idée de partager un dernier baiser dans ma chambre »

« Parce que Lily est arrivée avec son énorme problème à ce moment là ? »

« Oui, ça aurait été bizarre de se séparer puis de se remettre ensemble comme par hasard après. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, omettant de lui faire remarquer qu'à cette époque, ils n'avaient encore dit à personne leur arrangement ou relation – peu importe le nom finalement. Ils avaient été en couple, un vrai couple, pendant le temps nécessaire et maintenant ils n'avaient juste plus rien à faire ensemble.

« Donc » Reprit-il. Une idée lui vint en tête, mais le dire tout lui semblerait trop engageant. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire traîner les au- revoirs, mais cette fois, sans savoir pourquoi, il n'avait pas envie que ça se termine. « Tu as pensé à si ça ne marchait pas ? »

« S'ils ne se mettaient pas ensemble maintenant ? »

« Ou si ils se séparaient à nouveau ? »

« Ce serait dommage qu'on en soit plus ensemble »

« Sûr, ils s'éviteraient et ça ne s'arrangerait jamais »

« Alors que si toi et moi, nous étions encore ensemble »

Ils échangèrent un regard et la décision fut prise un tiers de seconde avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent. Ils pouvaient très bien être un vrai couple pour faire semblant pendant encore quelques temps.

Haether soupira d'aise. « Juste le temps d'être sûr alors ? »

« Je n'ai rien demandé de plus »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre » James se figea à l'entrée du dortoir des filles dans lequel il n'avait mis les pieds qu'au prix d'un ultime effort (vous avez déjà essayé de monter un toboggan lisse à la force des bras sur la rampe d'escalier ?) Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle sache qu'il la suivrait.

« Je sais que c'était puéril de prétendre être avec cet Arty mais il m'énerve tellement Heather ! Il est insupportable » Il ne s'attendait pas plus à ce qu'elle le pense sa meilleure amie mais ne dit rien. Après tout, elle était couchée sur son lit, lui faisant dos. Tant qu'elle ne se retournerait pas, elle ignorerait son identité.

« Et je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tout est de ma faute. Je sais. Mais quand même – c'est pas juste. Il n'a pas le droit d'être aussi … aussi … arght ! Comment quelqu'un peut-il t'énerver et t'attirer à ce point en même temps ? »

James fit les deux pas qui le séparait du lit, toucha l'épaule de Lily qui entreprit de se retourner, dit « Comme ça » et, profitant qu'elle s'asseyait sous le choc de la surprise de son identité, il l'embrassa.

Ca faisait si longtemps. Et c'était tellement… tellement liliesque. Agréable, chaud et long. Un vrai baiser romantique, de ceux qui réconcilient tous les ennemis. Le genre de baiser qui vous laisse sans voix, plein d'émotions, le cœur battant la chamade et pantelant. Lorsque il se sépara d'elle, ce fut avec plaisir qu'il s'aperçut de ses yeux fermés.

Sa main toucha ses lèvres roses, comme si elle cherchait à savoir s'il elle venait bien de recevoir ce magnifique baiser de conte de fée ou pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux, toujours retournée, et le charme se rompit sur la grimace victorieuse de l'odieux Potter.

« Tu es content ? » Cria-t-elle en se levant du lit, voulant à tout prix reprendre contenance, ne pas lui montrer à quel point un seul de ses baisers l'affectait et ne voulant surtout pas retomber dans l'horribilité de leurs premières disputes après la session 'nous sommes un couple heureux'.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais Potter! Je me sens – je me sens – tu as gagné ! Tu es content, tu as eu ta revanche. Maintenant, vas-t-en, s'il te plaît, arrête d'être si cruel et laisse moi, tu veux »

« Non »

Lily releva un regard lasse et au bord des larmes vers lui. « Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux bon sang ! Je suis là, je suis attrapée, tu m'attires, je n'arrive pas à – tu m'as eue Potter ! Tu as gagné, je suis tombée. Tu as réussi – ton numéro de charme a marché, je ne suis plus qu'une ombre de moi-même à côté de toi! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

« Toi »

« Bien sûr, parce que orgueilleux comme tu es, tu ne peux pas te satisfaire de gagner il faut me détruire avec et » Lily s'arrêta, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il racontait. Puis, quand le mot fut capté par les cellules de son cerveau et redescendu directement au niveau de son cœur la seule chose que sa bouche articula fut « Quoi ? »

« Une autre chance. On oublie. Tout. Depuis le début. Et on recommence. »

« Non, c'est… tu … impossible »

Il déglutit et afficha l'air le plus décontracté qu'il put « Bonjour, James Potter. »

Lily secoua la tête « On ne peut pas – ça ne marche pas comme ça – pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Lily » Souffla-t-il « Tu ignores le tiers de la moitié des choses qui se passent dans ma vie. J'ai ouvert les yeux, c'est tout »

« Je t'ai trompé »

« Je t'ai pardonné il faut croire. » Il se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas. « Je ne vais plus me battre pour toi Lily Evans. Je ne vais plus me rendre ridicule. Je ne vais plus m'écraser à tes pieds. C'est à toi de prendre la décision. Et la proposition n'est pas intemporelle. Tu as jusque ce soir. Après, j'estimerai que tu as dû bien t'amuser à te foutre de moi comme ça »

Il fit demi-tour et avança jusque la porte. Puis il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte. Compter jusqu'à dix. C'est ce qu'Heather avait dit.

UN. Il était devenu fou. Il avait perdu ses bois et pour de bon. Un de ses jours, on le surnommerait le torduzinzin.

DEUX. C'était impossible. On ne passait pas de la colère, à la haine, au pardon et à l'amour en si peu de temps. C'était ridicule. Même pour James

TROIS. Depuis quand l'appelait-elle James ? Il y a si peu de temps, n'était-elle pas celle qui avait dit que l'appeler autrement que Potter serait trop bizarre ?

QUATRE. Ses sentiments avaient changé. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle rêvait de lui. Et elle se souvenait. Et elle essayait de le rendre jaloux.

CINQ. Qu'est-ce qui l'embrasse bien …

SIX. Ca fait des années qu'il se bat pour moi, même si c'est un poltron, c'est la chance de ma vie non ? Quand quelqu'un s'intéressera-t-il à moi à ce point si je le laisse partir ?

SEPT. OH… pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive à moi ? Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ce bouquin que m'a envoyé Pétunia. Comment ça s'appelait encore ? Ah oui ! _La destinée maudite de l'homme ou comment Murphy mit le destin en phrases_

HUIT. Oh, mais pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant, moi ? Je m'en fous que la tartine retombe toujours du côté beurré. Mais ce mec avait raison, le pire doit toujours se passer – surtout pour moi… ARGHT! Je vais tuer Murphy.

NEUF. Il est déjà mort. Zut. Alors je vais sans doute retrouver Potter et l'embrasser pour prouver à ce crétin pessimiste que la vie se termine bien des fois.

DIX. Et qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien – Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout derrière ma porte à m'attendre avec ce stupide sourire ? Tant pis, je suis le plan. Je lui saute dessus.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin, Lily papillonna des yeux. Et la première pensée qui lui traversa la tête à ce moment fut : Murphy était sans doute un optimiste non pratiquant.

La seconde fut : je deviens folle.

Et la troisième : l'amour a de drôles d'effets sur toi, ma pauvre.

* * *

_The End. _

_Merci à tous d'avoir suivi/lu/aimé et reviewé quand le cœur vous en disait._

_Dernière précision avant la clôture définitive de cette fic : Toutes les lois que j'ai utilisées pour les besoins des titres de chapitres avaient été trouvées sur ces sites (retirer les espaces) :_

http:/ /www .e-scio. net/cqfd/loi. php3

http:/ / www. courtois. cc/murphy/


End file.
